Trust
by Storyluver101
Summary: Edward left Bella, hurt, alone, and pregnant. She thought she was all alone until she met Cam, but what seems to good to be true usually is. Victoria & the Volturi are hunting her and her family, and she's barely over Edward. Can she handle the betrayals?
1. Alice

_**Bella POV**_

I lay in my bed with Cam and snuggled against his chest. The finals week, were finally over and I just had a last few assignments and early registration forms for next term to pass in before I could enjoy my vacation.

Masen had grown so much from the first day of school. He was over someone's house or had someone over almost everyday and was still making more friends. Right now he was 'dating' some girl name Emily, which consisted of them sharing the same bucket in the sand box.

Sometimes I wish I could go back to the days where things were so simple. A breeze blew over me and I sat up careful not to wake up Cam. It was Alice. She stood there staring at me shocked, I sat there too. Pain panged through me and I gasped grabbing my chest.

"Bella?" she said taking a step towards me.

"No!" I gasped leaning away from her. "Stay away from me! Get out!" tears filled my eyes and I blinked them away. I could feel myself falling apart by the second and I clutched the sheets holding back a scream.

Alice was still staring at me, with a shocked look on her face. "Bella is that you?" She asked.

"Get out." I said shakily

She looked at me with a pained expression "If that's what you want." She whispered, then she was gone.

I stumbled out of bed half gasping half sobbing and ran down the stairs. I went into my room. Where I came to, to relax. It had soundproof walls so no one could disturb me. And no one could hear me.

I fell to the ground and didn't get up; I screamed and grabbed my chest. Pain and anger flared up within me and tears flowed down my face. They'd used me and threw me away, then had the nerve to show up in my life again?

How'd they even found me? Did that mean that my shield didn't work? Did that mean that moving away and distancing myself from Charlie was all for nothing? That Victoria and the Volturi would find me too? I wouldn't ask them how they knew. I hated them.

They'd ruined me. I'd gotten so involved with them, thought so much as them as my real family. I'd forgotten they weren't. Edward had been my soul mate. My soul mate! And he'd had no problem in leaving me. None of them had. And it hurt. It hurt so bad I wanted to die.

I lay on the ground for the rest of the night and cried.

_Next Morning_

"Bella?" Someone was shaking my shoulder and my eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay?" Cam. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around him. He stroked my hair and pulled me close. He didn't even know what happened but he already knew what I needed.

He waited for a few minutes then asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and he nodded. "C'mon lets get you back to bed." I felt myself being carried up back up the stairs but my senses didn't process anything. Everything was a blur.

/ / /

When I woke up, I felt a little better. I sat up a looked around to see Cam sleeping next to me. I smiled and laid back down watching him sleep. I tickled his nose and he smiled his eyes opening slowly. "Good Afternoon, beautiful." He said, kissing me on my forehead.

I smiled and snuggled closer to his warm chest. "I dropped Mason off at preschool and got our forms to school already, so everything's all set and you can just take the day off for whatever you need."

The whole night came rushing back and I started to cry again. Cam wrapped his arms around me and I laid there in his embrace letting out all my pain. When I was done he wiped away my tears. "Bella…was it them?" I nodded and a sob escaped my lips.

"A-a… _she _came by last night." I started shaking and Cam pulled me tighter against him holding me together. "I don't know how they found me." I sobbed into his chest.

"They can't know about Masen. They don't deserve him. He's all I have left!" I sobbed hysterically and felt screams building up in my body. I was going to have a panic attack if I didn't calm down.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it." He assured me.

I stayed in bed all day, drifting in and out of sleep. At one point I thought I heard Masen but then he quieted down. The Cullen's'. That was all I could think about. They haunted me throughout the day and eventually I threw the sheets off me getting out of bed. I had to get them out of my mind.

Suddenly I heard Masen scream and I ran downstairs. When I entered the living room, Cam sat on the couch with him in his arms and Masen was crying with his hands over his ears. "What happened?" I asked pulling Masen into my lap. Cam held up his hands looking as confused as I felt.

"We were playing video games, and then he screamed." I looked over Masen and he seemed perfectly fine.

"Masen, tell me where it hurts." I said over his screaming.

"My head!" he shrieked. "Everyone's talking in my head!" I stared panicked at Cam and he calmly took Masen from me.

"Masen, buddy, you have to listen to me. Try to imagine you have and eraser and erasing all those thoughts away. Keep trying until their all gone." Cam instructed him slowly.

Masen face scrunched up for a few seconds in concentration but then he screamed again whimpered. "It's not working!" he shouted.

"Keep trying buddy." Cam said encouragingly. "You'll get it. I know you will."

Masen hands pressed over his ears even tighter and he rocked back and forth in Cam's arms. But after a few minutes he dropped his hands and his eyes opened. "It worked!" he said throwing his arms around Cam. "Thanks, Daddy." I gasped but Cam took it all in stride.

"Sure, buddy." He said smiling and ruffling Masen's hair. Masen closed his eyes again and smiled. Then it turned into a frown.

"Why'd they leave mommy?" he asked opening his eyes, his brown eyes. _My_ brown eyes, made me feel like he could see into my soul, which he probably could.

"I-i…" I was at loss for words. I didn't plan on having to tell him so soon. All he knew was that he was special. I couldn't bear to tell him about the Cullen's but now he knew. He'd read everything from my mind.

"I got it." Cam said to me, "Why don't we go for a walk buddy?" he asked standing Masen up and leading him to the door.

"To get ice cream?" Masen asked stopping for his shoes.

"Yep." Cam answered

"And you'll tell me about the Cullen's?"

"Of course."

I stared at the wall for a few minutes and waited for them to come back. After fifteen minutes I realized they would take awhile and started to get dinner ready. I'd just set the food on the table when they walked in. Masen sat on his chair looking thoughtful. I shot a look at Cam but he was avoiding my gaze.

"Mommy, I want Cam to be my Daddy, not Ed…wered. He's a meanie mommy. He can't leave you alone!"

I stared at Masen for a few seconds then smiled resting my hand on his. "Of course, honey" I answered "I like Cam as your Daddy too." Cam's head shot up from his dinner, and I smiled at him. He smiled back and reached for my hand across the table. I put my in his and kept it there for the rest of dinner.

After dinner Cam washed the dishes and I bathed Masen and tucked him in bed. I was reading him a bedtime story when Cam came in and sat on the other side of his bed. We finished the book together and by the end Masen was asleep. I put the book away and Cam turned off the light.

When we reached our room I turned to him and gave him a kiss. "What was that for?" he asked, smirking.

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. "For being such a good father to our son."

Cam lifted my chin up and stared into my eyes. "How can I think of him as something other than our son? I love him and you. You guys are my everything." He kissed my passionately and I wrapped my arms around him never wanting to let go. Then the bell rang.

I sighed and pulled away from him. I glanced at the clock 9:15, who could that be this late? "I'll get it." I murmured

"It's okay, I've got to hit the shower anyway." Cam said grabbing his towel. I heard the shower turn on as I descended the stairs and went to open the door. The bell rang again and I sighed.

"I'm coming!" I called out. When I pulled open the door I saw, Alice. I tried to close the door but she put her hand out keeping it open. I didn't stand a chance against her.

"Bella, please." she begged. Anger flared through me and tried to push on the door. But of course it didn't budge. "Just let me explain!" she said desperately. I could see unshed tears in her eyes but I didn't care. She was supposed to be my best friend. Friends didn't _leave _each other.

"You were supposed to be my friend!" I shouted at her, hoping to make her hurt as much as she hurt me.

She sighed, "I know! And I'm sorry, but _please, _let me explain." I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her _out,_ of my house, and my life.

I was breaking now and felt the hysteria coming back. "Cam!" I screamed. I heard the shower turn off and Cam running down the stairs he appeared in the hallway clad in only his jeans comforting me just with his presence. I ran into his arms, and buried my face into his bare chest.

With one arm around me he reached for the door and wrapped his hand around it. "Leave us alone." He growled at Alice then forced the door closed in her shocked face, locking it just to be sure.

He picked me up and carried me back to my room. "C'mon, let's take a bath." He said soothingly I nodded still in shock. After everything, Alice had just tried to come back into my life.

Had I really been that weak before? That she thought I would just crawl back to her? The thought made me even madder than before. I wouldn't show them how bad they'd affected me. I would be strong. I had to be.

That night, while I laid in bed, I decided I needed to get away from all this. Maybe take Masen to a ski resort. He was always talking about how cool snowboarding was. And I could take the time to recover from the sudden appearance of the Cullen's. I knew it was just Alice now, but the others weren't far behind.


	2. Encounter

_**Bella POV **_

**Chapter Three**

"Mommy, where are we goin'?" Masen asked from the back seat. Every time he read my mind he have a laughing fit then tell me what was so funny. It was entertaining to watch.

"Cam is visiting some friends and then we're going on a trip!" I said. Mason smiled a smile that seemed to big to possibly fit on his face. He flung his hands up into the air waving around the teddy bear he held tightly in his fist.

"We're going on a TRIP!" He then laughed hysterically then caught sight of the show that was on the TV above his head and went silent. That was the first time during this trip. He'd been going non-stop!

Every little thing that happened he'd make a song about it. Almost all of them were catchy and had stuck in my head, driving me crazy. Some of them were just crazy and wild like his trip song. Masen had inherited his father's talent in music. And loved to flaunt it. Because he was spoiled he had a room dedicated just to his instruments.

And he wanted _every_ instrument. It was a different one everyday. But he played all of them well. And he made a song every day too. They were simple, but good. I had never seen Charlie be more proud. We had to stop three times to get cups of blood from the cooler in the back for Masen.

Then he'd needed his teddy bear Fluffypottymus _right now._ Or he wouldn't be able to sleep. So we'd gotten that too. But he ended up entertaining himself by reading Cam and my minds.

He'd then made a story about every person they'd passed on the road, connecting it to them somehow. "Oh! Mommy! Look! They guy with the black spikey lookin' hair and no shirt. He has a wife and she, she…um…um… she saw Cam shopping for pink bunny slippers last week." His ridiculous ending had me and Cam laughing.

"Spongebob! Daddy! It's SPONGEBOB!" Masen squealed his cute voice filling the car. "OOOHHHHHH, who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQAREPANTS! A'sorbunt and ye-yo and spongy is he!..." Masen sang the whole intro to the Spongebob Squarepants show and I laughed at all his mispronunciations. He had wanted to learn at the same pace as his friends in school so he didn't know any better.

I changed the radio station then rested my hand on Cam's, he looked away from the road for a second to give me a brief smile.

The Spongebob episode came to a close and I looked back to check on Masen to find him sleeping, snoring softly, his head resting on Fluffypottymus. I smiled softly at the cute sight and took a picture on my Iphone, setting it as the background. Then I leaned my head against the window. I needed as much strength as I could get.

It'd been one week since I'd dropped Cam off at his parent's house. I'd stayed there with Masen a few days but then Masen had been eager to get to the resort. Cam hadn't called me yet. I checked my cell every five minute, maybe he had forgotten his cell, but he knew my number, so I was worried.

Masen was starting to catch on the something was wrong so I decided to keep the checking calls to a minimum. After we'd visited every tourist spot and gone to every amusement park, I decided to check out of Disney World Hotel and move to our next adventure; skiing.

Masen had never gone skiing before and when I told him he went over the moon. This time I bought us plane tickets and paid for our car to be shipped out ahead of us. We were going to Alaska.

Because when Masen caught on to skiing, (and he would) he would want some challenges. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a pro at skiing _and_ snowboarding before we left. This helped to divert his attention away from my worrying.

A week and a half, still no calls.

I was 80% sure something was wrong. We'd agreed to splitting up to have a less chance of being found by anyone. But I was missing Cam's comforting presence.

What if they he'd gotten caught by the Volturi? What if they had killed him for being involved? What if they were after me this very minute? Now that I thought about it, going to a ski resort when you eight months pregnant wasn't a really good idea. I know I wasn't going to ski or anything just watch Masen and follow him, but it was dangerous.

I didn't realize I was shaking until Masen was standing in front of me trying to shake me from my trance with his little hands.

"Mommy! Wake UP! No sleeping, Skiing!" he shouted in my face. I forced a smile and picked up out ski's from the hotel floor. The hotel was made just to accustom customers who skied and snowboarded on the mountain behind the hotel.

They had a store with everything you could ever need. Masen had bought one of everything. And he'd already figured out how to put on the ski's. He ripped them out of my grasp and placed them on the ground placing his feet in and snapping them down.

Then he slid his poles over his hands and grasped them tightly, pushing off while I stared at the snow. _Cam…_ "Mommy! Hellllloo? Mommy!" Masen shouted from the ski lift line.

When I looked up Masen was climbing on the lift with complete strangers and I was still standing in the snow with my skis over my shoulder.

"Masen don't-!" but he was already gone. I threw my ski's on a rushed to the ski lift line, I had to get to Masen. Anything could happen.

As I pushed toward the ski lift I whipped out my phone dialling Cam's number. All I got was an operator's voice.

"We're sorry but it appears that your previous bill has yet to be paid. To talk to costumer service press 1."

I froze; _previous bill?_ How had I forgotten? This wasn't possible; I didn't forget things like this! It had to be a mistake. I quickly pressed one. "Please hold while we connect you." Crappy music played and the single's line moved up as two guys jumped on a lift.

I balanced the phone against my ear as I joined a family of three in the line waiting to board a chair. We waited in the slots and moved forward to catch a chair. All of this took only half a minute but it felt like half and hour to me.

I had to find Masen.

_**Edward POV**_

She was alive.

Alice said she wanted nothing to do with us, but I would try anyway. I wasn't about to let Bella go. I had to let her know I loved her. Esme had planned a family trip to get our mind's off of everything. She said we needed to give her space and get used to us trying to get back into her life.

I wanted to be with her _now_, but Esme was right. As always. Esme had chosen a ski resort in Alaska so we could be out all day, and invited the Denali's. Tanya had been all over me as soon as they arrived. But this time I didn't have a reason to avoid her because I was no longer in a relationship.

I'd read Alice mind and I saw Bella in the arms of another man. It nearly broke my unbeating heart realizing that she'd moved on. There had been one thing wrong with the picture. Like it'd been edited, Alice had hidden something from me. Something she didn't want me to know about Bella.

But I'd been so hurt I'd hadn't bothered to press her for more information, and I'd made the mistake of letting Tanya in. She'd jumped on the opportunity and proclaimed us a couple after I let her kiss me.

"Edward, wait!" I turned around to stare at Tanya as she threw open her room door and grabbed my arm. She smiled and pulled me into her room. "Let's stay back for awhile and enjoy _finally_ being alone."

I heard Alice hiss down the hallway as the rest of my family left for the ski lift.

I followed Tanya into her room and closed the door. I let my mind drift thinking about how I used to kiss Bella like this. But with Tanya, she was just a replacement.

The rebound; and she didn't mind.

_**Bella POV**_

The ski lift was fast since it was an advanced hill and we were halfway up the hill in under ten seconds. I was still on hold, then; "Hello this is Stacy and how may I help you today?"

"I'm calling about previous unpaid bill and I'm sure I paid it." I said scanning the hill for Masen as we went up.

"Your name please?" Stacy asked

"Bella Salvatore." We'd agreed it would be smart to use Cam's last name to keep us hidden.

"Please wait as I pull up your account… I'm sorry ma'am but your bill was not paid." She stated. "You have $58.90 left to be paid."

"Oh," I gasped frantic to get to Cam. "Well is there anyway I can pay it _now._" I asked

"Yep, if you can just tell me your credit card number you'll be all set." She said cheerily, I quickly recited it, I was getting frustrated at that point, wanting to talk to Cam.

"Okay ma'am your all set, have a-" I hung up on her and quickly dialled Cam's apartment again.

"Bella! I've tried you a hundred times! Are you okay? Did something happen?" Cam instantly bombarded me with questions.

"Masen's gone!" I gasped, "I messed up! I screwed up _everything!_" tears stung my eyes and I stopped to wipe them away.

"Bella calm down! Tell me what happened." He said calmly, how could he be calm in a time like this?

"We went on vacation to Florida, then Alaska and we were going skiing and I got really worried that you hadn't called. So I tried calling and it turned out I'd forgotten to pay the bill. And Masen went up the ski lift alone, and when I got there he wasn't anywhere! And so I called you a-and _anything_ could have happened to him. He could be hurt, and scared and…I _lost _him on a friggin _mountain_!"

By then I was in full panic mode and attracting more than a few stares. "Alaska?" was all Cam said.

"Yes!" I replied "But that's not the point Cam, Masen's _missing._"

"No, no Bella you're misunderstanding me, there are a lot vampire_s_ live in Alaska. Like the Cullen's." He explained, I froze. My hand started to crush the phone before I pulled myself back into control.

"I'm going to have to call you back." I whispered

"Bel-" I hung up the phone and looked around one more time, still no Masen. I started to ski down the trail looking out for his neon green coat. I passed more than five entrances to side trails that snaked into the forest and were thinner than the family ones.

Masen would probably have gone down one of them, but which one? Should I just stick onto the family trail and hope his was there? What if he was already at the bottom and waiting for me? What if he had come back up hoping to find me. What if he was hurt on a side trail and waiting for someone to find him? _Oh God! What do I do?_

I stood in the middle of the family trail and cried. Then I heard crying, it sounded like…Masen. I raced toward the sound, skiing further down the family trail and around the sharp turn. On the other side of the trail was Masen sitting on the side of the trail his ski's thrown to the side and crying.

A group of people surrounded him but I ignored them, quickly taking off my ski's and making my way across the trail to my son. A woman had her arm over his shoulder and was trying to sooth him, but Masen wasn't to be soothed. He pushed the woman's arm off of his shoulders.

He sniffled and flashed his big eyes up to the woman glaring at her. "I want my mommy!" he screeched. Masen was never that bad. What was wrong? I reached the small group and pushed past and big burly guy who had his arm over a slender blond.

"Masen!" I said relieved. I fell on my knees next to him and pulled him into a hug. His small arms wrapped around me covering me in snow but I didn't care, I had my son back. "Don't you _ever _do that to me again!" I scolded him pulling back to stare him in the eye." He nodded still crying and I pulled my gloves of and wiped his face.

"Are you hurt?" I asked and he shook his head. I sighed and pulled him to his feet picking up my gloves and sliding them back on. I looked up to thank the strangers and froze. Because I had figured out what had pissed Masen off. The people who had stopped to help him, the people I despised the most; the Cullen's.

"Uhm…th-thank you." I gasped, grabbed Masen's hand and ski's and pushed my way past Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh! Wait!" Esme said, I thought about ignoring her for a second but then I would seem suspicious. My eyes fought between their brown and red. I took a deep breath and focused on keeping them brown.

"Yes?" I answered turning around, Esme was holding one of Masen's glove and his poles and if I could've blushed I would've. _I must look like a incapable mother to them. But then why do I care what they think?_ I moved to take them when two people pulled up beside them.

"Sorry we're late." Tanya said "Eddie and I were…busy" she giggled and kissed his cheek. Edward smiled but I would barely call it that. I could feel my control slipping as I saw the couple and turned to walk away clutching Masen's poles. I handed him his glove, and pulled him along behind me.

"Who's this?" Tanya's annoying voice said before I could get away. Emmett shrugged, "What's your name?" Tanya asked, leaning towards me.

I stared at her for a few seconds, deciding how I should kill her. "Ella" Masen said for me. Then he looked up at me "Momma I'm hungry"

"Masen, you just ate." I reminded him. I saw Edward stiffen at my words but I ignored it. He wouldn't be able to make the connection by Masen's name. Anyone could name their child Masen. I started to walk away again when someone else stopped me. Alice.

"Wait!" she said, I was so surprised that I actually did stop, Alice wouldn't tell them who I was would she? "Why don't you eat with us? We're finished anyway." She said, Tanya looked like she was about to argue with Alice but Rosalie shot her a glare.

"I don't really think-" I started to say,

"I insist." Alice was doing this on purpose! I knew if I stayed near the Cullen's one more second I would lose it. I had to get out.

"No we have to leave." I said firmly.

"But we just got here yesterday!" Masen protested

"Masen, I can't take this right now. We're leaving! Now put on your skis!"

"Well maybe another time." Alice said cheerily. Now I wasn't sure if she recognized me behind my face mask. But I felt the last of my control slip and my eyes flashed red. I'd been hiding behind my hair before, to avoid staring at them before but now I looked her square in the face.

"I'm sorry, but no." Then I turned away pulling Masen behind me. All the Cullen's had frozen in shock when they'd seen my eyes. I looked like a vampire yet I'd had a child. It probably made no sense to them. Good. The trail was almost empty and I didn't bother acting like I was a regular human anymore.

I had my skis on in almost one second and picked Masen up placing him in between my skis so I didn't have to worry about him going off on his own. I pushed off keeping Masen steady.

"Wait!" Alice's voice shouted after me, but I ignored her, I hissed and sped up. I knew she'd heard me clearly. I heard her push of after me but I didn't turn around. Of all the people to stop and help is had to be _them._ Maybe it was a good thing that Masen knew who they were. He'd stayed calm while I was freaking out.

And with Masen's hair covered by his hat they wouldn't be able to see the aching similarity between his hair and Edwards. I sped through all the other people startling more than one.

Alice was still racing after me but I didn't dare stop, or there would be one big massacre. The end of the trail came in sight and I felt relief. Maybe I would be able to get away from her. When we reached the end I kept skiing, I stopped when I reached the entrance of the hotel. They had shovelled away the snow there.

I had Masen's and mine skis and poles off in seconds and on the return rack. I walked quickly inside and checked out. I picked Masen up and carried him to our room. Taking the stairs because the elevator was just so _slow_.

When I reached the hotel room I kicked the door open and slammed it close. I had lost the Alice in the throng of people pushing to get to the ski lift or just standing around. But I was sure she'd had seen me enter the hotel. And there was no doubt the Cullen's were probably staying here too.

I set Masen down and started to pack. Masen pulled himself onto the bed and sat there watching me.

I was a whirlwind around the room, opening draws and closing draws taking out all our things and tidying up the room. I had it clean and our bags packed in under five minutes and picked them up. I slung the bag over my shoulder and dragged the suitcase behind me. Taking Masen's hand with my free one.

Masen had been silent after I'd freaked out on him and left the Cullen's so abruptly. "Mommy what's wrong?" He asked "Was I bad?"

I shook my head. "No it wasn't you, it was…those people on the mountain." I told him.

"What about them?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"This is one of the things that you're too young to understand." I told him. I went to get my keys out of my purse when I realized I didn't have it. I sighed and Masen held up his arm, it had my purse over it. I laughed, "Thanks, Masen. I'm sorry about this. It'll all be done and over soon."

A valet took our keys and another took our bags and went to get our car. When they pulled the car up to the entrance our bags were packed neatly in the back. Masen opened the door and climbed into his car seat buckling himself in.

I closed the door behind him and hurried over to the driver's side. I had to get out before the Cullen's noticed us. I was halfway into the car when I heard that annoying little voice again.

"Please, wait!" Alice shouted

I quickly buckled my self in and shut the door starting the car. Suddenly Alice was next to my window. "Please, hold on. Your son…I mean, Bella…"

I glared at her and she trailed off. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Car." I hissed at her. She blinked at me and I didn't thing she was getting the message to I propelled a physical shield at her. She flew back and shouted in surprise. There was a flash of color and all of a sudden Jasper was behind her and caught her.

I started to drive away but the other Cullen's blocked the way. I reversed spun the car around and sped out through the other exit. At the speed I was going I reached the highway in minutes. I had to get as far away as I could before I lost complete control and turned around to kill them.

When we hit the bridge I lost it. I stopped the car next to the railing and opened my door. Cars honked but I ignored them. I turned up whatever show Masen was watching so that it was all he could hear and closed the door locking him inside. I walked to the side of the bride and looked down.

Everything was tinged with red from my anger and I was shaking. Tears flowed down my face and I raised my head to the sky and screamed. I let out all the anger I felt and when I stopped I stepped away from the edge, suddenly dizzy. My fingerprints were indented in the side and I grimaced. I had to get a grip.

I walked calmly back towards the car and got back in. Masen stared at me obviously wondering what I had been doing but didn't bother to explain. "What are you watching?" I asking calmly turning the volume back to normal level.

"Diego, because Dora's for girls." He said. I smiled and continued back to the airport. I had to get out of here.

_**Edward POV**_

"What just happened?" Tanya asked, from my lap. We were all sitting in the lounge at the hotel. Everyone was outside so it was completely deserted.

I stared at Alice but she was avoiding my gaze.

When I tried to read her mind she starting to think about all the times she'd been with Jasper. And I hated it when she did that.

"You know something." I said to her.

Everyone turned to look at me. Then followed my gaze to Alice, she shrugged and stood up "I'm going to get some fresh air." She murmured.

"_Alice."_ I hissed,

Alice sighed and stood with her back facing me so I couldn't read her expression. "I'm sorry Edward." She said.

"Was it Bella?" Tanya asked suddenly. Alice whipped around and glared at her.

"Don't you _dare _say her name!" Alice snarled. Tanya stood up to face her but I stood in between them.

"Was it?" I asked

Alice looked away and nodded. I stood in shock for a few human seconds. I'd been so close to Bella and hadn't known it. "B-but she's didn't look anything like—"

"She's changed somehow."

"She looked like a vampire Alice! And that can't be because she was preg—" I couldn't finish my sentence, because I didn't want it to be true. My Bella couldn't have moved on. We had been in love. But the way I hurt her, this was all my fault. My reason for living was gone.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carlisle asked

But I would try to get her back, no matter what.

"We need to find her." I whispered, I had to apologize. I'd been selfish and hurt her and everyone else I cared about.

"What about me?" Tanya asked from behind me. Hurt laced through her voice.

"No wants you here if you didn't notice." Alice spat.

"Fine!" Tanya hissed, we stalked across the room and wrenched the door open. Before she left she looked back at me "You'll regret this." She snarled and slammed the door closed. I ignored her and turned back to my family.

"We have to follow her scent before it's gone." I said, they all nodded and we went into action. We had a long trip ahead of us.


	3. Abducted

_**Bella POV**_

I quietly opened the door and edged around it setting my bag on the ground. I carried Masen up to his room then went back to the car for the rest of the bags. It was early in the morning and we'd just arrived back home. I busied myself with unpacking and starting a load of laundry. Unwilling to think about what I knew was coming.

After the laundry I attacked the dishes, then wiped the kitchen clean. After that was done I found that I'd only burned three hours. I set in another load of laundry and threw the first load into the dryer. Then went upstairs to pick Masen's clothes for the morning.

I became too scared to stop so I walked to the bathroom and took and long shower making a mental list of all the things I needed to do. After the shower I paced the room, not wanting to lie down and face all the thoughts that were nagging me.

"Bella?" Cam asked. I stopped pacing and looked up, Cam climbed out of the bed and walked across the room to hug me. "Bella you scared me, are you both okay? What happened?" he stepped back to stare into my eyes, but I shook my head and burst into tears.

"It's okay." He said and carried me to the bed "Your both okay now." I feel asleep in the only safe place I had now; his arms.

When I woke up Cam had already dropped Masen off at day care and had breakfast on the table. When he saw me he smiled and pulled my chair out. "How was your sleep?" he asked. I sighed and stared at my food.

"They were there." I said, suddenly I was angry and felt like punching someone. Oh man, I _really _needed to get a grip.

"What?" Cam asked surprised, "Bella, what happened?"

I relayed the story to him, losing Masen and then finding him with the Cullen's and losing my temper. Then Alice trying to follow me and talking to me, how I attacked her then ran away. I was nearly crying by the end but I held them back and finished my story.

"They're probably coming right now. And I don't know what I'm going to do." I said finishing and falling silent. Cam sat completely still across from me and I stared at my breakfast, afraid to look at him.

"We can't do anything but wait." He finally said. "And if you suspect _anything_ call me and I'll come straight home." I nodded and sighed, all this stress was definitely not good for the baby.

"I'm scared." I whispered still staring at the table. He took my hand across the table and squeezed it.

"Don't worry." He said "I'll take care of you." I wanted to remind him that they were vampires. And we were human. But I trusted Cam, and I knew he'd find a way.

I began to relax after a few days when I didn't see any sign of them. Maybe Cam had found a way after all. But, then again, I was staying at home now. The baby was due any day now, and Cam and I didn't want to take any chances. We already my bag packed and had the procedure down.

Masen had been curious to why my belly had grown so much, and I had to sit him down and give him 'the talk.' He'd taken it pretty well and his favourite activity was now talking to my belly. Thankfully his hair started to change color. From Edward's bronze to my light brown.

We thought up names to and it took awhile since I'd decided I didn't want to know the gender before I gave birth. I waved to Cam and Masen from the porch as they left for the day. I went inside and started a new load of laundry taking the wet laundry on the patio and hanging it on the clothes line, which connected to it.

After that I went and cleaned the bathrooms down and then the kitchen. Three hours until Cam and Masen came back home. I sighed and went down to the living room to clean it up too.

I rounded the corner and stepped into the living room, and screamed at the sight before me. I took a step back, hyperventilating. "Bella, can we talk?" Alice asked stepping forward. I shook my head and took another step back, trying to find my voice to tell her to leave.

Alice looked pained and started to talk ignoring my last action. "I've been trying to apologize Bella…"

I zoned out pulling back into myself and breaking down. I couldn't take this, I'd finally gotten over them all and then they decided they wanted me back?

_Flashback_

"_You don't want me?" _

"_No. I never did, Bella. I'm sorry I made you think so." _

_End Flashback_

Who gave them the right? Anger flared up in me and I pulled myself together, I wouldn't stand for this. I was done with them, they didn't control me and I deserved to have my own life!

"Bella?" Alice had stopped talking and was looking at me with concern. I realized my arms were wrapped around me and I was gasping for air. I let my arms drop and stared her directly in the eyes.

"Get out." I said steadily, making sure she heard all the loathing in my voice. Shock filled her face and she took and step towards me.

"Bella! I said I was sorry!" She protested

"I don't care! _You _left _me. _I've moved on, and I don't want _anything_ to do with you."

"I'm _sorry,_ we only left because Ed—"

"Don't say his name!" I screamed, "I want you _out_!" everything was turning red quickly and I knew my eyes were changing. I was losing control.

"I know I don't deserve anything from you, but please answer this. Will you ever forgive me?" She waited for a few seconds and then sighed in defeat. "I'll go, but we want to see you again. We really are sorry for leaving you." Then she was gone. I stumbled to the couch and dropped onto it. I was surprised to find that tears were trailing down my face. I wiped them away, everything felt wet… I looked down and…

"Oh my god." I breathed, pain erupted in my stomach and I screamed. I reached for the phone and tried to punch in Cam's number but my vision was fading. Another pang went through me and I doubled over, sobbing through the pain.

I dropped the phone and wrapped my arms around my stomach. Something was wrong, suddenly I couldn't breath and everything was spinning. I screamed and closed my eyes. I gasped for breath and sobbed.

I needed to get to Cam. Where was the phone? I opened my eyes but as soon as I moved to reach for the phone another wave of pain hit me. A cry of pain escaped my lips and I curled around myself again.

I tried again punching in his number, another contraction hit and left me breathless and exhausted on the ground.

"Bella?" Cam. Cam was on the phone.

I opened my mouth to call out for help, but all that came out was another scream.

Sweat matted my hair against my forehead and soaked my clothes. I couldn't do this, it _hurt._ I didn't have to go through this with Masen, I'd had antibiotics to dull everything out. I was sure this wasn't usually for a human pregnancy, it shouldn't hurt this much.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Cam's voice reached me through the phone and I shook me head furiously then realized he couldn't hear me.

"Cam!" I called out weakly. I laid on the ground sobbing with my arms wrapped around my stomach. Black dots were swarming over my vision and I smelled blood over my clothes. Please, no, not my baby.

Why did everything happen to me?

Then everything went black.

_**Edward POV**_

We all sat waiting for Alice to return with news of Bella. Everyone decided not to show up at once and scare her. And Alice had already seen her, so she was the obvious choice. Memories of all the times I had with Bella flashed before my eyes. And I couldn't wait to see her again.

I heard Alice racing down the side road in her car and taking a sharp turn up the drive way. She got out slowly and walked even slower to the house. So things hadn't gone well with Bella.

When she came in she looked at everyone with sad eyes. "She hates me." Was all she said before she started to sob dryly Jasper was by her side in milliseconds sending calming waves over her and sitting her down.

"Just tell us what happened." he said soothingly, but I'd already read her mind and saw. Bella was pissed, my family didn't know the real reason. They didn't know what I said to Bella in the forest, the lies I'd told her so she would let me go.

I hoped that by pushing her away, I'd push her into the arms of a man safer than me. And it'd worked, except now I wanted her back. Alice finished her story and fell silent. After a few minutes of reading everyone's sullen thoughts I stood up.

This was my fault and I would make it right. Bella shouldn't be blaming them for what I did. I'd forced everyone to leave her. I thought it was the right thing at the time. I was just being myself, Bella's overprotective boyfriend.

I'd done what I wanted, but not what she needed. I was going to straighten this right now. She shouldn't be mad at them. She should be mad at me. And I wasn't going to let my family go through this.

I realized I'd just been standing there, and everyone was staring at me. "I'm going." I said then sped out the door. Not bothering to wait to hear what they had to say.

_**Bella POV**_

_Everything had been perfect, Edward and I had been in love. Or at least I had been. So what happened? Why had he left?_

"_No." _

_The word resonated around my head. He didn't want me. Every day I was reminded of that. He hurt me beyond repair. And now he wanted me back. I couldn't say , I wouldn't, I wanted him to hurt the way he'd hurt me. _

_And his family hurt me too. They lied to me, especially Alice. She said she'd be there for me no matter what. Then she picked up and left. They all left me, broken and pregnant. _

_On my own…_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

My eyes felt like they were weighed down with a ton of bricks. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get them open. I tried to groan in exasperation but my voice wouldn't work.

I wanted Cam. I was scared and I didn't know what was going on.

Beep.

Where was I? What happened?

Beep.

Suddenly my eyes felt a little lighter, but still to heavy to lift up.

Beep.

I threw everything I had into it and opened my eyes, suddenly exhausted. I was staring at a door…a hospital door. I was in the hospital? I heard someone move next to me and started smile, thinking it was Cam. But when they came into my sight, I realized who it was.

Edward.

"Bella…are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stared at him in shock. My heart stopped beating and I just stared, overcome by his unnatural beauty. Then I came back to my senses, this was _Edward._ The same Edward that left me pregnant and broken hearted. The same Edward who's family abandoned me.

I tried to say something, but I didn't have enough strength to move, much less talk.

"Bella I messed up. Leaving you was a mistake, and I realize that now. And even if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me right now, please don't be mad at my family. I forced them to leave. I thought it was what was best for you." He stared at me earnestly and with each second had gone by with him talking, I'd felt myself get angrier and angrier.

Adrenaline coursed through me and gave me the strength to push his hand off of me. "_Find it in my heart? _At least I _have_ a heart Edward. And _I _wouldn't break up with someone and then _completely _isolate them. _That's _your idea of doing what's _best_ for me? Get. Out. How many times have I had to say that to you Cullen's?" By the end I was shouting and my anger was out of control. "How can you even look me in the eyes? I regret ever starting something with you. I knew it was too good to be true. You just used me and threw me away like trash! And you just came back to toy with me again. I've moved on! And I know Tanya won't appreciate you being here."

"Tanya doesn't mean anything to me!" Edward protested, taking my hand in his.

"So you used her too? You never change Edward." I pulled my hand out of his and rolled over on the bed waiting for him to leave. I knew he would, I'd made myself completely clear.

"It's okay if you can't forgive me. I just want you to know, I did everything I did because I love you. My family loves you too. And they left because I asked them too. It's too dangerous for vampires to interact with humans like you and my family. They don't know anything about what happened Bella. I told them that you wanted it to end because you thought it was too risky being with a vampire. I told them I just wanted to get away because it was too painful being near you anymore. They thought you didn't want them, and they just wanted to help. So, I'm sorry."

They didn't leave me on purpose? How did I know he wasn't lying? He was probably just messing with me. Trying to get me to open up and let them back in, so he'd have a better chance.

What if the Cullen's hadn't really abandoned me? That meant I had a family back.

I had to take a chance. Because they were all so close to me, I couldn't just walk away from them if I knew they were mislead. I had to figure this out.

Why was I here anyway? How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was cleaning…then…what happened after that? I threw the sheets off and looked at my body. Nothing looked wrong. I was perfectly fine. But something seemed different about me.

I checked again, ten fingers, ten toes, two arms, two legs…no baby. I froze and stared at my flat belly. No baby. I started to panic, where was my baby? My breaths came quick and short and my hands flew to my stomach. What happened to me?

My heart monitor was going wild, but I didn't care. My baby was missing. I found myself trying to remember where I had it last, and I shook my head. Of course it would have been in my belly. The medicine clearly hadn't worn off yet.

I heard the door burst open but I didn't look up. I was trying to remember where my baby went. I had to find my baby, I couldn't let my baby be alone any longer. They must be so scared!

Suddenly there were hands pushing me down and sharp needles prodding me. I shouted in surprise then, everything was calm. My heart I slowed but my thoughts were going faster than ever. When I tried to sit up again someone gently pushed me back down.

"I need to find my baby! Let me _go!_" I shouted at them pulling away and trying again to sit up.

"Your baby is fine Mrs. Salvatore, if you would please—"

"No! _NO!_ Where's is my baby? _Where are they!_?"

The nurses looked helplessly at each other, there were four nurses in the room and they were all moving around quickly, doing things my eyes couldn't follow. What drug was I on? I kept scanning the room until my eyes rested on the door. Leaning against it was, Cam.

He wore a blue button up shirt, which sleeves were rolled up to the elbows in that cute style of his. And denim jeans that fit him quite nicely. His hair was in slight disarray like he'd been running his hand through it, but it made him look even sexier.

He was staring at me with worry in his eyes, but he stayed where he was. I looked at him curiously, why wasn't he coming in? Suddenly I felt cold and just wanted his arms around me. Why wasn't he moving? Tears sprang to my eyes and I wiped the away. I continued to stare at him then worked up the strength to say something, anything.

"Cam." It came out as a whisper but by the way his expression changed I knew he'd heard. I reached my arms out to him, he didn't move and he stared at a nurse that was working on a machine near me. The nurse nodded at him and he strode forward next to my bed and gave me and huge hug. He sat next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me pulling me against his chest.

"Sorry, the nurses said I couldn't see you for awhile. I can't stay in here much longer." He explained, I nodded, feeling silly for thinking that he didn't want to be near me. "I was so worried about you. When you didn't answer I called an ambulance to go get you and came straight here. Jess went to go get Masen so they'll be here soon."

I nodded content in his arms. "And the baby's fine, they got to her in time and the delivery went smoothly. You did a great job, honey."

"Her? Its' a girl?" I asked slightly pulling away to look up into his eyes. He nodded and I smiled. Then I frowned, "But I don't remember."

He frowned looking confused, "What do you remember?" he asked, carefully.

"Um…" I racked my brain to what I was doing before, laundry, cleaning, dinner…that was it. After that everything was blank.

"The doctor said that its only temporary and just a side effect of the medication. But you'll remember eventually." Cam comforted me. I nodded and sighed, I felt like it was bad to not remember something this big. "Someone wants to se you." Cam smiled, Masen came barraling into the room a second later Jess a few steps behind him. He threw his arms around me snuggling under the sheets with me.

"I didn't want to go to school mommy, but Daddy said you'd need your rest. And I saw the baby! She's tiny! Was I that tiny? I don't think I was. And she cries a lot. Did I cry a lot mommy? Daddy! Tell mommy her name again! Since you forgot mommy I –" Cam clamped his hand over Masen's mouth and pulled him out of the bed onto his lap.

"Let's not tire your mother out before she gets to see your sister." Cam told him, Masen's shoulders slumped but when Cam took his hand away he was silent.

"What's her name?" I asked smiling.

"Renessmee. You named her that, you said you'd been thinking about it for awhile." I froze, my eyes widening. That's the name I thought up when I realized I was pregnant with Edwards' baby. Before I met Cam. When I was still in love with Edward. Why would I name her that? This was Cam and mine's baby. Edward was long gone

"That's nice." I heard myself say, but my mind was a million miles away, reaching for a memory. It was almost in my grasp then…

_Flashback._

_Pain. I was in pain, the baby was coming, and it hurt. I was screaming and crying and just wanted it to end. _

"_Can't you do something?" That was the first time I heard Cam shout at someone. _

"_It's too late for meds." Someone said, another contraction hit me and the screaming resumed. My hand found Cam's and I gripped it through the pain. He held my hand firmly and I felt him brushing my hair back from my face. _

"_It's okay Bells, it's all going to be okay." _

"_I can't!" I gasped shaking y head and taking the chance to breathe between contractions. "it hurts!" _

"_You can do it, honey. It's almost over, we're almost there." _

"_Okay, I need you to push Ms. Salvatore." The doctor instructed me. _

"_I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm with you." Cam whispered in my ear so only I could hear. He rested hisi head against mine and I gave it all I had left. _

"_Renessmee!" I gasped to Cam as I heard her screams. "We should name her Renessmee." _

My mind spun again and suddenly I was lying in the bed. The setting was more calm than before and Edward was there. 

_Flashback_

"_Bella…are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder. _

_I stared at him in shock. My heart stopped beating and I just stared, overcome by his unnatural beauty. Then I came back to my senses, this was Edward. The same Edward that left me pregnant and broken hearted. The same Edward who's family abandoned me. _

_I tried to say something, but I didn't have enough strength to move, much less talk. _

"_Bella I messed up. Leaving you was a mistake, and I realize that now. And even if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me right now, please don't be mad at my family. I forced them to leave. I thought it was what was best for you." He stared at me earnestly and with each second had gone by with him talking, I'd felt myself get angrier and angrier. _

_Adrenaline coursed through me and gave me the strength to push his hand off of me. "Find it in my heart? At least I have a heart Edward. And I wouldn't break up with someone and then completely isolate them. That's your idea of doing what's best for me? Get. Out. How many times have I had to say that to you Cullen's?" By the end I was shouting and my anger was out of control. "How can you even look me in the eyes? I regret ever starting something with you. I knew it was too good to be true. You just used me and threw me away like trash! And you just came back to toy with me again. I've moved on! And I know Tanya won't appreciate you being here." _

"_Tanya doesn't mean anything to me!" Edward protested, taking my hand in his._

"_So you used her too? You never change Edward." I pulled my hand out of his and rolled over on the bed waiting for him to leave. I knew he would, I'd made myself completely clear. _

"_It's okay if you can't forgive me. I just want you to know, I did everything I did because I love you. My family loves you too. And they left because I asked them too. It's too dangerous for vampires to interact with humans like you and my family. They don't know anything about what happened Bella. I told them that you wanted it to end because you thought it was too risky being with a vampire. I told them I just wanted to get away because it was too painful being near you anymore. They thought you didn't want them, and they just wanted to help. So, I'm sorry." _

Stop! I didn't want to see this! Someone make it stop!

I was in the living room.

"_Bella, can we talk?" Alice asked stepping forward. I shook my head and took another step back, trying to find my voice to tell her to leave. _

_Alice looked pained and started to talk ignoring my last action. "I've been trying to apologize Bella…" _

_I zoned out pulling back into myself and breaking down. I couldn't take this, I'd finally gotten over them all and then they decided they wanted me back?_

_Who gave them the right? Anger flared up in me and I pulled myself together, I wouldn't stand for this. I was done with them, they didn't control me and I deserved to have my own life!_

"_Bella?" Alice had stopped talking and was looking at me with concern. I realized my arms were wrapped around me and I was gasping for air. I let my arms drop and stared her directly in the eyes._

"_Get out." I said steadily, making sure she heard all the loathing in my voice. Shock filled her face and she took and step towards me. _

"_Bella! I said I was sorry!" She protested_

"_I don't care! You left me. I've moved on, and I don't want anything to do with you." _

"_I'm sorry, we only left because Ed—" _

"_Don't say his name!" I screamed, "I want you out!" everything was turning red quickly and I knew my eyes were changing. I was losing control. _

"_I know I don't deserve anything from you, but please answer this. Will you ever forgive me?" She waited for a few seconds and then sighed in defeat. "I'll go, but we want to see you again. We really are sorry for leaving you." Then she was gone_.

It was her fault. It was all of them. Why couldn't they leave me alone?

"Bella! Bella honey, wake up!" Cam's voice called to me urgently. I groaned a tried to pull away but his grasp was unusually strong. Probably because I was so weak.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Masen shrieked.

"Jess get him out of here!" Cam shouted, his arms wrapped around me and I tried to push away, shaking my head

"H-he….NO!" I collapsed into Cam's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Because even though I'd tried so hard to erase him from my life. Part of me was still in love with Edward.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Cam's arms wrapped around me and his hands ran through my hair.

"I-I...I wanna go home! Please…just…" I screamed and gripped my head shaking in his arms. "Please…"

"You want to see the baby?" Cam asked after a few minutes of holding me on the bed. I nodded and turned my head so my ear was leaning against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"But I don't want you to leave." I murmured.

"I won't." he whispered kissing the top of my head and lying on the bed with me just holding me close.

_A few days later. _

"Okay, everybody in the car." Cam said lifted the baby's car seat into the back, behind the drivers seat and strapping her in. I sat next to her and pulled Masen next to me.

"Mommy, I don't like sitting on the right side!" Masen whined

"Well your sisters sitting on the other side so just sit here for today?" I asked

"You know what?" Masen asked me swinging his feet over the edge of the chair.

"What?" I went along.

"I didn't like the way that hospital made me feel. I don't think Re-Re did either." Since Masen could say Renessmee even though Cam wrote it out on a piece of paper and they went over every letter together. Masen had just decided to create a nickname. But he was still working on it.

"No, she must not of. She cried all night." I agreed.

"Yeah," Masen's attention drifted from the conversation as Cam started the minivan and the TV came on.

"Let's get you guys home." Cam said smiling back at us.

_**Edward POV**_

I watched as they left the hospital following along at a distance. I'd been watching her from a distance for awhile now. It broke my heart to know she hated me and that it was completely my fault. And I had no idea how to make the situation any better without hurting her again. She had a family, taking that away from her, or even trying, was selfish.

But I was a person- technically - I could be selfish. And I wanted Bella.

They were driving along a side road that was built right between two small hills. Trees blocked any good view from below, so I climbed halfway up and turned to watch them. Then I saw a flash of red. A smell of vampires overwhelmed me. I took my phone out to call Carlisle but he and the rest of my family were already there.

"We smelled them from the house, their everywhere. What I want to know is why they're here." Carlisle told me. I looked hard at the young vampires, hoping, wishing I hadn't seen what'd I just saw. Tanya, with Victoria. I growled and lunged forward sprinting for them.

"Edward!" Carlisle called after me but I ignored him, how could she?

Before I could reach the pair, Victoria jumped from the opposite hill down into the road. Right in front of the minivan, Bella's boyfriend or husband whatever he was saw her a second before she landed and tried to swerve around her but she grabbed the car, crushing the right side and throwing it off the road, up the hill, it reached to top the rolled over the other side. The man fell out the car and laid on the ground unmoving. The vampires were instantly upon him.

I was too busy to register that fact that he was fighting back.

I took the last few steps between us but right before I was able to make contact with her a wave of blood-thirsty vampires hit me. I jumped back and turned to look for help from my family. But the vampires had reached them too, this had been Victoria's plan all along. To stall us so we couldn't save Bella.

Dammit!

_**Bella POV**_

One second we were driving on the road then the next we were flipped over a horrible crunching sound coming from Masen's side of the car. We flew through the air and I felt the car rolling crushing us inside it. When it finally stopped everything was silent.

"Mommy!" Masen screamed reaching for me, I reached for his seatbelt and unbuckled it turning him so he was sitting upright. I turned to undo mine but the car started to move again. I screamed and reached for Masen holding him tight. The car flew through the air and when we landed again all the windows smashed open.

"I wanna get out! I wanna get _out!" _Masen screamed thrashing in my grasp

"We're going honey! It's okay, I have you it's okay!" I tried to calm him, but I was hysterical myself. "Cam!" I called out to him, but he wasn't in the drivers seat. "_Cam!" _I pulled at my seat belt but it was held fast on something, I was stuck. "Okay, Masen you need to listen to me okay?" He whimpered and shook his head holding on to my neck. "Yes honey. For me. I need you to crawl out through the window okay? Get away from the car, go find your father. I need you to do that for me."

"I can't! I'm scared!" He cried, sobbing into my shoulder.

"I know honey, I know. I'm scared too, but you need to be strong for me. You need to be strong for mommy. Okay?" He nodded and moved slowly for the window and climbed slowly through the broken window. When he was out he turned back kneeling to see me in the car.

"Mommy?" he asked looking confused "Aren't you coming out with me?"

"I can't honey, but go find you father." I whispered brokenly, bracing my hands against the hood of the car as I was pushed down further. Being upside down for so long was getting to my head.

"No!" I wanna stay here!" Masen started to crawl back into the car, not knowing the danger.

"Masen! Stay out there! STAY!" I shouted, he looked hurt but he stayed out and I sighed in relief. Then I went back to work on my seatbelt. Renessmee whimpered, and I winced.

"I know baby, mommy's coming, just hold on, mommy's coming." The seatbelt was definetly stuck. I reached for Renessmee's belt but it was too complex for my foggy eyes to figure out. "No, no, please, not my baby…" I whimpered to nobody.

"Bella!" Cam. Cam was okay.

'_Cam! _Cam help!" I screamed

"I'm coming!" He told me, I heard running feet then he was at Renessmee's window reaching for her and undoing her straps. He pulled her from the wrecked car and held her in his arm reaching for me.

"I can't Cam, I'm stuck!" I gasped.

"No! No you can't be stuck. Please Bella, no…."

"What? What's happeneing? Cam! I'm scared!" I freaked and pulled against the seatbelt. I looked past Cam and saw I was looking down a steep hill, at the bottom was a lake. Suddenly the car started to slide and I screamed reaching for Cam.

"Cam! No! HELP ME!" The car started to turn as it slid, gaining a little speed.

"Give her to me." Alice was there, taking Renessmee. Cam handed her over and pulled part of himself into the car with me. He opened the arm rest and searched frantically for something.

"C'mon!" he shouted frustrated, we were gaining more speed sliding along the roof of the car down the speed. Cam's hand came back out of the arm rest with a pocket knife and he flipped open the largest knife and began to saw off my seatbelt.

He cut through half of it.

Was almost there.

Then we hit the water.

He was instantly sucked out of the car and I screamed reaching for him but water filled my mouth choking me. Filled the car. I was drowning, trapped in the car. I struggled against the seatbelt trying the break the rest of it so I could get out. The car was sinking further every second, getting darker and colder.

I lost all feeling in my body, everything was black. I didn't want to die this way. I _couldn't_ die this way. Suddenly strong arms wripped the seat belt off of me and dragged me out of the car. My air supply was completely done and I started to black out. But that darkness wouldn't be much different from the one I was in now.

I looked up and saw the sun, but it looked miles away. We weren't going to make it, but with one powerful kick my saviour was up over the surface and we were on land. I gasped for air and collapsed onto the ground sobbing. The person kept dragging me, pulling me to my feel and away from the water. I looked up at them and screamed, Victoria. She looked down at me and smirked. "I wouldn't let you die that way. I want to see the look in your eyes when I kill you."

"No! Let me go!" I shouted at her smashing my hand against her face. But it had no effect on her, I frantically looked from something, anything to save me from this fate. Blood, the water had washed away all the blood from my injuries before but now it was coming back. I shook my sleeve down so my arm was exposed and thrust the bleeding mass into her face.

The evil goddess was so surprised her arms slacked around my waist and I was able to pull away running back up the hill. She hissed and ran after me. I screamed and looked for help. "Cam!"

Then he was there, running down the hill. The Cullen's close behind him. But Victoria was faster her arms wrapped around me and pulled me back and away. "Stop them!" she shouted to a small group of vampires that'd joined her, I was too scared to even care. What was happening?

"No! Cam, _somebody_!" Victoria's arm snaked around my neck cutting off my air. I struggled to breathe and dragged my feet in the dirt trying to slow myself down. Then we were flying through the air, Victoria released me and I fell to the ground, lying stunned. I laid on the ground suddenly exhausted. The adrenaline wore off and the pain from all my injuries hit me so hard it was a challenge to stay conscious.

I pushed myself to my knees and looked around. Masen was standing close to me but he was looking at Victoria who was dangling in the air thrashing around trying to overcome Masen's power. Suddenly Masen screamed and Victoria fell, landing on her feet. I turned to see Tanya holding Masen and I cursed for not thinking to throw a shield around Masen. Tanya stared at Masen with wide eyes. _Tanya's mother was killed by a vampire child. _Edwards words came back to me and I gasped trying to stand up, but only succeeded in falling back to the ground with a cry of pain. I heard Victoria coming up behind me a threw up a shield just in time.

She slammed into it and shrieked in pain when it shocked her. "Kill the boy!" she shouted to Tanya who's hands instantly moved around Masen's neck.

"NO! PLEASE!" I shouted taking down my shield. "I give…just please, don't!" I raised my hands in surrender and Victoria stared at me warily looking for a sign of a trick before moving to grab my arm. But Tanya still held Masen, I couldn't attack her without hurting Masen too, they were too close. There was nothing I could do.

I looked for the rest of my family and saw Cam fending off a vampire with Renessmee in his arms. Cam was…fighting a vampire? What was going on? He slipped and fell, Renessmee falling out of his arms. The vampire's attention was diverted to it's chance at fresh blood but before he could touch her I threw up a shield around Renessmee. Masen picked her up and brought her to my arms. "It's okay baby." I rocked her in my one free arm.

"You," I turned as much as I could to look at Victoria but she was talking to another vampire. She signalled to something and before I could turn around I felt Renessmee being ripped from my arm.

"NO!" I screamed and tried to reach for her but both my arms were pinned by another vampire. Victoria was standing in front of us, smirking. "Why are you doing this?" I cried and her smirked turned to full on laughs.

"Because you deserve it." Then she turned and ran, and all the other vampires saw the retreat and pulled back from the fight with the Cullen's and Cam. I looked back and caught one last glimpse of the distraught group as they watched us being carried away. Then we plunged into the woods and were going to fast for me to comprehend anything anymore.


	4. Tortured

_**Bella POV**_

When we stopped it was almost to hard for me to see the dark house, because all of them shone so bright from the sun. It was far into the hills, looking right down over the ocean. It was a steep decent any direction, too steep for me to take with two children, no matter how much part vampire one of them was.

The remaining vampires from her army were released to go hunting and I was brought inside dumped into a basement with cement walls and tinted windows. Maybe to keep the shine from all those vampires to a minimum. So they wouldn't be found easily, by the Volturi.

But that didn't make sense, the Volturi would've been able to smell them anyway. I looked around the dim basement and saw, hunks of the walls had been taken out like many fights had occurred down here. Like newborn vampires had gotten restless.

She'd hidden them in the basement. But the Volturi must have caught on to her army by now. They'd had mass killings all over the state. Which meant it was only a matter of time before they acted. And every one of these vampires would be killed. And I was with them.

Victoria descended down the stairs with Tanya in tow, both of them didn't look very inviting. I pressed myself back against the wall and watched them, they spoke to each other in fast whispers, then turned to face me.

"Where are my kids?" I asked and Tanya snarled,

"Those aren't _children_! Their abominations!" She hissed,

"They are not! Their…I don't have to explain anything to you! Where are they?" Victoria smiled enjoying the whole show.

"Their okay for now, but if you try anything?" She drew her hand slowly across her neck looked away, getting the message. "I have plenty of blood thirsty vampires around here that would like them as a snack."

"Don't-" I started but she covered the few feet between us in a matter of seconds and pulled me up by my hair until we were eye level. I screamed and clawed at her hands but it was useless.

"Don't forget who's in charge here." She sang sweetly in my ear, it made me sick to my stomach. I fell back to the ground and held my head groaning in pain. "That's nothing compared to what you're about to go through." She laughed, her arm became a blur and smashed into my stomach sending me across the room. A scream ripped through my lips as my head hit the concrete wall and I slid to the ground. "Is this how James did it?' She asked innocently stepping on my leg with her foot and put more pressure until she heard a satisfying crunch. I sobbed and bit my lip drawing blood.

"What do you want!" I sobbed turning to grab my leg but she pulled me up by my shirt.

"You to suffer." She hissed then threw me down by Tanya's feet. "Your turn." She sang and it began again.

_**Victoria POV**_

Victoria walked the perimeter of the house, smelling for them. They still had some time. She wanted to take this girls death, nice and slow.

Tanya came out of the basement a few minutes later and joined her at the edge of the cliff. "That boy… we should hand him over to the Volturi." Tanya commented. Said child was locked in a room with rotating vampire watch.

"The only thing we're doing with him, is using him as a snack." Victoria sighed, Tanya had been bothering her about this for awhile. But those kids meant something to Bella, so they had to be connected to Edward too. Killing them would just make him suffer more.

"But we could use teem against the Cullen's ! As proof that they're up to no good, those children aren't human, or vampire." Tanya argued, she was becoming very annoying.

"Neither of those children are human. They don't deserve to walk this earth. I'm doing everyone a favor of killing them. Even if the Volturi had them they'd kill them eventually. Or use their powers to his own gain."

"But-"

"This conversation is over!" Victoria snarled, walking away. She couldn't wait to kill Tanya. But Tanya hated Bella as much as she did. So until Bella was dead they were both allies.

_**Aro POV**_

"We have their location." Jane informed me.

"So fast?" I smiled.

"That Tanya girl said she had something of interest to us, other than the army Victoria made."

"I do love surprises. Shall we go then?"

_**Bella POV**_

I was dead. Well not dead but I wanted to die. I didn't know what time it was, or how long I'd been there. But I knew I was dying. But it was happening to slowly. Too painfully. I wanted to scream but I didn't know where Masen and Renessmee were, and I didn't want to scare them anymore than I already had. They must have heard me before.

Tanya came back down the stairs and sat across from me watching me suffer. "I can help you." She said her eyes darting to the stairs nervously.

"Why would you…want to help me?" I asked weakly.

"The Volturi are coming, and they want you. Victoria doesn't intend to hand you and your…children over, but I want to. So I'll bring them to you and you wait here they'll be here in only a few minutes. I'll protect you from Victoria, but you must leave with the Volturi or I'll kill you myself."

"It's….it's death either way. The Volturi will be able to tell I'm still human, and it's a long shot to get them to even stop and see Masen before they… they'll kill us all." I turned away closing my eyes and holding back my tears.

Tanya left back came back only seconds later. "Mommy!" Masen shouted running to me. I gasped and opened my eyes, sitting up, wincing as pain shot up my arms from various breaks and sprains all over my arms. Masen held his sister in his arms and I took them both in my arms kissing Masen on his head and holding him tight.

Renessmee was bigger than when I'd last seen her. Not normal growth at all, she was already shakily standing up in my lap but always fell over into my arm. How long had I been here?

"Are you okay? You're alright?" He nodded and wrapped his small arms as far as they would go around me crying into my tattered shirt. I bit my lip as his arms touched open cuts and brusies all along my back and tried my hardest not to cry along with him.

"I-I'm scared mommy." He sobbed and I nodded rocking him a Renessmee in my arms.

"I know baby, I know. But I'm here now and it's okay. It's all okay." I lied, but what could I do? Who knew what the Volturi would do when they got here?

"She's coming." Tanya said backing up to block us from the stairs. I put up a shield and back into the corner turning Masen's face from Tanya so his sight was blocked from what was about to happen.

"Cover your ears." I murmured to him, his hands flew up to his ears and he squeezed them tight, shaking. I rubbed his back and kissed his head pulling him even tighter against my side. Victoria flew down the stairs snarling and slammed into Tanya. Tanya spun them both around in the air but before they hit the ground Victoria flipped her over into the floor and landed on her pinning her arms down.

"What did you do?" She shrieked ripping Tanya's arms from her body. I flinched against the wall and turned away. Tanya's shrieks were abruptly cut off and a burst of light confirmed her death.

"Come out here!" She hissed at me but I kept my eyes at the ground shaking my head. She pounded on the shield and screeched as it shocked her. "They're coming! Do you want us all to die?" I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. I was paralyzed with fear at the thought of having to face the Volturi, but I wasn't as stupid to think Victoria wouldn't hurt me even though she was in danger too. Even though we were both against the Volturi we were enemies too. I realized that even if Tanya hadn't.

Screams and cries for help came from around the house and Masen pressed his hands harder to his head. Renessmee started to cry from the noise and I rocked her trying to sing a lullaby to quiet her down.

I could see a flash of fire from the dark windows and then they were coming down the stairs, staying in formation blocking any exit back up the stairs. Victoria moved back to stand as close to my shield and the wall as she could. I was too weak to spread it any further than a few feet from where I was sitting with Masen and Renessmee.

"Oh yes, this is the most pleasant surprise. I must thank Tanya for this." Aro cooed taking in the sight of me and my children.

"She's dead." Victoria said coldly glaring at Aro.

"By your hand, I'm assuming." Aro's attention was diverted to Victoria and he frowned at her disapprovingly. "You created and army of newborns. Broke multiple laws in the process, and here you were trying to kill poor Bella. Karma sucks doesn't it?" Victoria's eyes widened as she deciphered the meaning of his words but before she could utter a sound two guards were upon her moving too fast for my slow eyes to follow. In less than a second she was nothing but a pile of ash.

"Bella," Aro's voice was soft again and he took a step closer to me. "what have you been up to?" I swallowed hard and forced myself to hold his gaze, even though I was shaking right where I sat. "It's been too long, we need to catch up on everything. Let's get going shall we?"

"Uh- I…"

"We need to burn this house before any human comes snooping around. Get rid of the evidence. And you never have been to Italy, if I'm correct." I nodded and Renessmee gurgled giggling and clapping her hands.

"Yay!" she squealed, Aro laughed and threw his hands up into the air.

"It's decided!" I stared at Renessmee confused. I'd been sure I'd only been in here maybe a day, but Renessmee was already talking, and crawling and almost walking! Either I was losing my sense of time or Renessmee was…

"AHHH!" my head shot up to see Jane writhing on the ground across from me. It took me a split second to realize what had happened. She'd tried to catch me by surprise, but hit the shield.

"Jane!" Alec was by her side in a second lifting her up.

"You bitch!" She screeched shrilly and Aro laughed rubbing his hands together as if he'd won the lottery. In his twisted mind that's what he probably saw us as.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Bella? Take down the shield and let sweet Jane escort you." I stared at her warily but let my shield down, hearing the clear threat in Aro's words. I didn't want them to have any reason to hurt my kids than what was already piled against us.

Jane darted in front of me and pulled me roughly to my feet by my arm. I cried out in pain and crumpled back to the floor, keeping hold of Renessmee in my other arm. But my left arm was now completely dislocated. "Jane." Aro said warningly, Jane sighed picking me up in her arms. Alec had Masen in his and Aro smiled, satisfied.

_**Edward POV**_

"They're not here." I groaned kicking the dirt.

"What do you mean their not here?" Alice asked looking around, "Her scent is all over this place!"

"I mean they're not here! As in they were here. But they're gone!" I growled at her.

"Okay calm down." Carlisle said, let's try to smell everything out a little better. There was someone else here too." I took a deep breath trying to release all the stress that had been building in me as we'd run here. Fearing that we'd been too late. This couldn't be a dead end, their had to be something…

Volturi. Their scent was faint but it was there. They'd probably only been here a few minutes but they were definetly here.

"Do you smell it?" Carlisle asked and I nodded growling.

"We need to get to Italy." Alice breathed.

"Shouldn't we tell that man that was with her?" Esme asked

"Why?" I hissed, he couldn't protect Bella like I could. I'd had my doubts but now I knew what I wanted and I wouldn't let him get in the way.

"Because Edward, he obviously loves her. And his kids were taken to. Their kids. Even though it hurts all of us we have to face the fact that she's moved on. So it's only right to bring him along." I groaned and shook my head.

"Fine! As long as we just go!"


	5. Threats

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up in a soft down bed and lots of bandages. Lots of bandages. But all the pain was numbed away, so I could get out of bed with minimum damage. There was a pile of clothes for me on the dresser. A dress from Macy's and tights, black flats were set perfectly aligned next to them.

I walked down the hallway peeking into rooms to find Masen and Renessmee. I tried to be as quiet as I could but I knew it was useless with them being vampires. I was closing one door, wincing as it creaked when they spoke.

"Aro requests your presence." I jumped and spun around, Felix was standing behind me his hood pulled far over his head. I nodded and followed after him. We went down two floors and down a massive hallway to the main room.

"Bella!" Aro smiled opening his arms as I entered the throne room. "Everybody out." Caius and Marcus stayed on their thrones. Renata stayed close to Aro, hidden slightly behind his throne, keeping him protected with her shield. But it was nothing compared to what mine could do. But the rest of the guard left. Alec and Jane throwing me dirty looks as they did.

Demetri stopped right next to me and whispered so only I could hear. "Don't do anything stupid, I have your children." He laughed softly then left too, shutting the door behind him.

"Bella, I'm sure you know of our rules about creating illegal vampires, especially children. So I'm giving you a chance to tell us everything." Marcus had abandoned his usually bored look and was appraising me with interest. Caius had bloodlust in his eyes. Whatever I said I was sure he would try to turn it against me. Aro sat gracefully back on his throne and motioned for me to begin.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Well...y-you know that Edward and I were together. B-but he left me," none of them showed any shock at this fact, "He left me...pregnant." Caius hissed at my statement and pointed at me harshly.

"Lies! What vampire would stoop so low as to mate with a human?" His hand crushed the arm chair and he growled.

"Calm, brother." Aro said gently, he studied me for a few seconds then nodded "Continue."

"It grew faster than any normal baby would, he was born in under four months. And Cam helped me through this, he helped me raise Masen. When Masen was born he bit me. But he was only half-vampire so he didn't completely change me. My powers developed my outward appearance changed but yes, I'm still human. Me and Cam, we had Renessmee. I've seen some things recently that are starting to make me think that she's not human either. But I honestly thought she was full human, because I'm still human so I don't know why...and the Cullen's came back right before. I'm just a human so I don't know why..." I couldn't go on, if I tried I was just going to break down crying. And I didn't want to be that weak human anymore.

"So, your saying both of them are you children?" Marcus asked his voice was surprisingly soft and velvety opposed to Caius's harsh one or Aro's sickeningly bright. I gaped and Aro and Caius stared at him in surprised but they quickly recovered and waited for my reply. I nodded and Caius sighed.

"How do we know she's telling the truth? This has never been _done _before!"

"She is a mother, that much is true. But of these children..." Aro contemplated the idea. I waited silently as they decided my fate.

"The children have grown, vampires can't change. They cry, constantly, so they are definitely only half vampire. Even less for the daughter." I didn't know why Marcus was defending me but I was so relieved I almost cried from happiness.

"If the son is half human half vampire as you say Bella. Then what of your daughter?" Aro asked

"M-my daughter?" I had no answer to that question. I didn't know myself.

"Yes, what is she?" Aro asked

"I-I don't..." I scrambled for an answer but I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if Masen biting me had left me human. I felt human. Maybe a part of me was vampire but Cam was human so even if Renessmee got the small part of vampire that was in me she was at least 80% human. So then why was she showing vampire traits? "She's...she's almost human."

"And your partner, this Cam, what about him?" Aro asked, I felt like he was leading me to a trap and stopped thinking everything over.

"Cam's human." I said, even if I was unsure about everything else. I knew that.

"Are you sure?" I was about to confirm but I stopped, was I sure? I wanted to say yes, I wanted to so bad. _How did he fight off those vampires at the car crash? _ I asked myself. No human could do that.

"No." I whispered to myself and Aro smiled.

"It seems we found our problem."

"No! That isn't true! Cam's...Cam's..." I trailed off as it all dawned on me.

"Part vampire. And he didn't tell you." Aro finished my sentence. "It seems like there are a lot of secrets here my dear. But no worries it can all be revealed when the come join us soon."

"What? No you can't!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I didn't want the Cullen's to know about any of this. I'd worked so hard to get over them, I couldn't do it again. Because this time, Cam, my rock, had betrayed me too. Caius hissed and stood up,

"Are you disagreeing?" he asked.

"Please...I can't...they can't know...just, please." I begged, _Cam...why?_ Aro laughed gleefully and stood up clapping his hands.

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually my dear. So let's make a deal. You're staying with us, you and your children. Or you could tell you Edward how you deceived him. It's simple really." Marcus, Aro and Caius waited for my answer but they already knew what it was going to be. They already knew before I walked into the room.

"Fine." I was broken, I had no one. I just wanted to lock myself away and cry.

Caius sat back in his chair and Marcus zoned back out, but I could feel him watching me. Aro was babbling on but I had stopped listening. _Cam...I trusted you, why would you do this to me? Why? _

"B-but...my children."

"Waiting for you in your room." I ran out of the room without a word and stumbled through the hallway after a few minutes of desperate searching I stopped, completely lost and angry that they didn't have a set of stairs that just led from one floor to another.

"Go through the door on the left." I spun around to see Marcus standing behind me. The usual boredom had left his eyes and he was staring at me with slight amusement.

I hurried through the door and found myself in the hallway my room was on. I rushed to the room and threw open the door. Jane stood in the corner and Masen sat on the bed playing with Renessmee who was walking unsteadily near the edge. She toppled over off the bed and I ran to catch her but Masen stopped her first. She floated to the ground giggling.

She stumbled towards me and grabbed my legs looking up to me with her fathers big blue eyes. My heart ached when I saw them and I lifted her up. I'd lost him too. I was alone. Again.

"Your excused Jane." I'd forgotten Marcus was still with me. Jane nodded and quickly left the room. I turned to face him holding Renessmee protectively against my chest.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I stared at him warily.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"I had a family once." He answered trailing his hand down the door, though I knew he couldn't feel it. It must be sad, not being able to feel anything except hot or cold.

"You did?"

"A girl and boy, and a beautiful wife. They were my whole world. But our town was destroyed by a group of vampires. By time the Volturi arrived I was the only person left alive, and barely. The offered me a way out and I accepted. But every day I think about them."

Then I realized what he was hinting at. I was exactly like his family. I shook my head numbed with shock. "B-but I'm not your wife." I stuttered and the sad look his usually wore took over his hopeful one.

He nodded and stepped back "I know." He said so softly I barely heard it. I reached out to him to apologize but he was gone before I could repair the damage I had done.

"Come babies, lets get to bed." I cooed picking them up and tucking them in rubbing their backs until they fell asleep. I decided to look for Marcus and apologize. I knew I would probably get lost but I didn't care. I just felt so bad.

I walked around until my body was too sore to go on. I collapsed onto the ground panting. The pain was starting up again and I shifted uncomfortably. I closed my eyes drifting into sleep when I heard the growls. I opened my eyes and looked around, but they were far away.

I stood up, leaning heavily on the wall for support and stumbling down the hallway. There was a door at the end of the hallway that the growls were coming from. I found my hand shaking as I reached for the door knob. I pushed against the door and but it was stuck.

I threw my body weight into it and it gave way and I fell through the doorway landing heavily on the ground. I groaned and rubbed my sore arm sitting up. I looked up, realizing the growls had stopped and gasped covering my mouth with what I saw.

Werewolves.

One werewolf in particular stood out to me. His black fur bringing me back to the days in Forks when Edward had left me and I'd been so broken inside. "Jacob!" I screamed standing up and running to him gripping the bars that held him in the cell. He lunged forward and growled a warning at me before I was knocked to the ground. I screamed and tried to throw a shield up but i was too slow.

Jane hissed and her hands circled around my throat. "Why are you here?" I lost my concentration and dropped the shild i'd been raising. Black spots appeared in my vision and I heard the werewolves snarling around me. With a roar Jacob broke free of his cell picking Jane up in his mouth and throwing her away from me.

I gasped and coughed as air filled my lungs. Jane and Jacob lunged for each other but both were stopped by a loud "Stop!" Aro strode between them and Jacob backed off staring at him warily until he was at my side. The other werewolves had joined him creating a circle around me.

"I hadn't realized you were...acquainted with werewolves, Bella." I stood up shakily my knees gave out and I started to fall again but a auburn wolf quickly supported my weak body.

"I am." My voice surprised me as it came out strong and clear. Aro's laugh was sarcastic and gave me chills all along my arm. "You just get more interesting my dear." The rest of his guard arrived hearing the commotion. They flanked out behind him assessing the werewolves.

"Take them." Aro said softly, I'd already anticipated this and had made a shield all around us. They slammed into the shield and I cried out in pain as the brunt of the attack was transferred through my body from the shield. Jacob stepped closer to me and the other werewolves relaxed a little seeing that they couldn't touch us.

"What is this?" Caius hissed, he stood next to Aro glaring at the vampires that stood a few feet away from us. "Get them!"

"We can't" A vampire answered "the girl is doing something." Then all their eyes were on me. My concentration almost faltered and I scrambled to keep the shield up.

"Her powers." Aro murmured. "Bella, put the shield down." I glared at him and shook my head. "Think about your children, Bella" Jacob stiffened beside be and a pang of sympathy hit me.

"I am." I answered. I'd simultaneously put a shield around Masen and Renessmee's sleeping forms. No one could touch them. Aro signalled and two vampires separated from the vampires surrounding us and were gone. I closed my eyes and thought of my children's shining auras. I was flying through walls and around corners until I was hovering over them.

The two vampires appeared next to the bed and reached for them but hissed and retreated leaving the room. My eyes snapped open and I was back in my body the two vampires had returned and reported quietly to Aro. His eyes narrowed and he turned to stare at me.

"Promise me you won't hurt them." I knew he knew what I was talking about. I heard Jane and Dimitri hiss at the way I addressed Aro. But I couldn't care less. Everyone I cared for was protected. He had nothing to barter with.

"I can't do that." Aro said simply.

"Then I won't stay. I can keep this up for as long as I need to Aro." Jane shrieked and threw herself at the shield again. I gritted my teeth to stop from making any noise. "I'll only put the shield down if you _promise me_, that you won't hurt them in any way. Let them go free." Time stopped as everyone turned to Aro and waited for his answer.

"Fine." He hissed, all his facade had fallen away and he was staring at me with open hatred. He turned around and with a confusing mixture of billowing capes they were gone. I dropped the shield and with it went all my energy. My hand slipped from the werewolves fur I'd been gripping and I fell toward the ground.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me back up. The last thing i saw was Jacob's kind face. "Sleep," his voice drifted to me "I'll be right here." I nodded and mumbled something before I sank under the blackness.

I woke up with a gasp and panic running through me like ice cold water. I recognized my room in the castle and relaxed slightly until someone moved on the bed. I screamed and whipped around to face them and came face to face with Jacob. He laughed and held up his hands in apology. "Didn't mean to scare you."

All the other werewolves were lounging in various places around the room some playing with Renessmee and Masen others just enjoying the feel of not being in a cell. "I- Whatever." Jacob laughed again and I shoved him but only ended up jarring my injured wrist. I hissed and cradled it against my chest jumping out of the bed.

"Here let me help you with that." Seth offered taking my hand gently. Warmth flooded through my body and I relaxed sighing contentedly. "Anything else?" Seth asked after it was healed. I shook my head sheepishly realizing I'd been so lost in the nice feeling his healing had given me I hadn't realized he'd finished.

"She broke her foot and cracked a rib." Jacob intervened, I glared at him but his intense gaze threw me off and I completely missed Seth asking me to sit down until he picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"Woah!" I shouted and he blushed shrugging his shoulders.

"It'll be better if you sit down." He explained, Jacob chuckled and I blushed hiding behind my bangs. The other werewolves joined in his laughter, they all stopped suddenly and I looked up to see Masen laughing and floating off of Quinn's lap whos jaw looked like it'd come unhinged.

"Masen." I called to him, he opened his eyes and surprised dropped back down onto Quinn's lap.

All the werewolves looked at him then me, I blushed furiously and hid behind my hair. "Bells?" Jake using my old nickname made me remember when we were younger and everything had been so much easier. I turned to him and he nodded toward the door and left standing in the hallway. I followed him and we walked until we were out of the range of werewolf hearing. Neither of us said anything but I saw in his eyes that he had plenty of questions, he just didn't want to hear the answer to any of them.

"I missed you Jake." I whispered, tears spilled over before I could register the fact that I even wanted to cry. I threw myself into his arms and sobbed, even after all this time Jake was still my friend. He wrapped me in his familiar bear hug his warmth enveloping me in a way I'd missed so much.

After awhile he gently pushed me away until he could see my eyes "You have kids?" The pain in his eyes lodged the answer in my throat and i could only nod. "And...are you guys married?" I looked away and shrugged.

"He hasn't asked me yet, I haven't been ready." Jake nodded and took a deep breathe stepping back and running his hand through his hair. "I thought you'd left Jake, I looked for you! After you and Edward left me I was just... I looked for you." Jake's head snapped up at my words and his eyes narrowed.

"He left you?" Jacob asked.

"With his kid." I replied looking away, the pain I'd felt when I realized he wasn't coming back hit me, as fresh as if I'd happened just yesterday.

"Bells..." Jake took a step towards me but I took a step back shaking my head.

"Please don't,"

"I would have fought with all my power against those blood suckers had I known he'd gotten you...they caught us when our guard was down and dragged us here.I never wanted to leave."

"So you didn't leave me?" My voice cracked and sounded pathetic and weak but I didn't care. I just needed _somebody _to be there for me.

"No Bells, and I never will." I nodded and hugged him. "If that blood sucker left you then who's kid is that, the girl, I mean."

"Renessmee? She's Cam's kid. He's the one that helped me through everything when I was... But he lied to me too. He's just as bad as Ed... I can't believe I fall for the same guys every time. It's like I'm a magnet for anything supernatural." Jake laughed and hugged me again.

"Well this supernatural guy is sticking by your side." Jake assured me.


	6. Death and All It's Friends

**_Bella POV_**

The next few days I spent thinking. I didn't want to be mad at Cam. In fact I wasn't, I was just confused. Why had Cam lied to me? But it came to me later while I was preparing the kids for bed. He'd seen how I'd hated vampires and werewolves. So how could he tell me he was one? I hadn't given him a choice. He hadn't wanted to lose me.

I had to see him.

I knew he was coming, but I didn't know if the Cullens would still be there too.

"Bella." Marcus is standing in my doorway. He'd taken an interest in me since the encounter we'd had but I'd managed to avoid him today. "You're needed in the throne room." I followed him without comment and he handed me a silk black cape, like the one he was wearing. "Pull the hood up." He ordered. I complied and when we entered the room Aro was standing waiting for us.

Marcus took his place in his seat and Caius glared at me from his seat. "Bella," Aro chimed, I pulled my attention away from Cauis and fought the urge to rub the goosebumps off my arm. "I wanted you to be present for the return of my dear friends."

I stared at him confused, "What do they have to do with me?" I asked.

"I'd believed you're very well acquainted with the Cullens." Aro played innocent, shrugging and sighing.

"I-...what?" I blinked and shook my head. "No."

"They'll be here in a few minutes, if I'm not mistaken." We both knew he wasn't.

"I thought you said you wouldn't-"

"That I wouldn't tell them your secret. Not that I would keep you from them." Aro clarified. Shock turned into anger and I stepped forward glaring at him.

"You bastard!" I hissed at him, his guard stepped closer to me, but he raised and hand, laughing.

"I've decided to invite Edward and Alice to join my guard. This is my final offer. If they decline, you and your...children, die." My eyes widened and a strangled sob escaped through my lips.

"W-what?" I stumbled over the word as it spilled out. "No, no no." I covered my face and shook my head. This couldn't be happening. My life was in the Cullen's- Edwards hands, and I knew he was too selfish to choose me. He wouldn't choose for me to live over his freedom. And Cam, I hadn't even gotten to forgive him for everything. To tell him everything I wanted him to hear. _Needed _him to hear.

I screamed and threw my shield at Aro so fast the guard was couldn't stop it. It slammed into his chair but he was no longer sitting in it. He clapped from the corner of the room he'd moved to. He stepped forward and the guard mirrored him surrounding him, and me, from both sides.

"How dare you!" I screamed extending my shield to him again and again but the guard wouldn't let up. They suffered every blow I aimed at them but it was to know avail. I was spent mentally and physically too quickly and crumpled to the ground my shield falling and guards instantly around me dragging me to my feet.

"Their here." Someone announced, I was pulled to the back and someone pulled my hood over my head. I heard Masen complaining from near me and spun around looking for him but strong cold arms turned me back around. I started to fight it but a cold voice stopped me. Demetri. "I'll take great pleasure in killing you." He whispered in my ear. I bit my lip to stop the tears that threatened to overflow and pulled away from him, shuddering.

The doors burst open and the Cullen's entered. I barely looked at any of them, all i saw was Cam. Cam was here, but he'd have to watch me die. I didn't want this. Despair filled me, raw and overpowering. I wanted to scream, i wanted justice. But not this. Never this. So many people dead, hurt, betrayed. I hated the Cullen's for what they did to me. And what they were about to do. But i could forgive them.

Just not Edward, he was a lying bastard and would never gain my trust back.

Aro had been talking for some time but I'd blocked him out. Knowing he'd find a way to kill me no matter what. I had to pay for the laws I'd broken. "I"ve so enjoyed my time with Bella, I'm sad to let her go." Wait, what? Let me go? What game was he playing?

"Where is she?" Cam asked, he stood away from the Cullen's defiant and strong, just as I remembered him.

"She's safe and unharmed." Aro assured him. "But before I turn her over, one question." He turned to stare at Edward, then Alice. "Would you join Volturi?" Suddenly it all became sickeningly clear. In simple question, held the choice if I lived or died. And they had no idea. I wanted to shout a warning, do anything. But Demetri's presence and the fact that they had my children stopped me.

"You know the answer." Carlisle said firmly. I stared at him with sad eyes. Who would have thought I would die by his words?

"Of course." Aro nodded, sadness crossing his features, his act made me sick to my stomach. He raised his hand slowly and flicked it in some sort of signal. Instantly the gaurd moved out of the way, leaving me standing alone. Someone pulled the hood off my head but everything was moving too fast for me to comprehend. One coherent though kept flitting through my mind, numbing my body.

I was going to die.

An arm wrapped around my neck and tightened until it was harder to breathe. I screamed and fought against it. I looked up and saw Aro's cold calculating eyes. "This is how is has to be." he assured me.

"No! PLEASE!" I begged. "Kill me but not my children!'" Shock passed through his face but it turned back to his hard face.

"This is how it has to be." He repeated, A knife flashed in my peripheral vision and I realized that I couldn't protect my kids if I was dead. I had to live, I had to. The vampire holding me screamed and I was dropped to the ground. The vampire stumbled back, clutching his head, he fell to his knees his eyes rolling back and he fell to the ground. Dead.

"Mommy!" Masen ran into my arms and I hugged him tight. "I did it! I saved you!" I nodded tears cascading down my face.

"You did." I assured him kissing his forehead.

"Such a talented family." Aro commented, I looked up at him he stood a few feet away from us staring at the dead vampire, then at us. "A shame about you're death, really." I shook my head stumbling back but hitting a wall of vampires. They grabbed my arms and held me still. One of them had picked up the knife.

"NO!" Masen shouted. He started on another vampire, but this time they were ready. Before I could think to raise a shield they ripped him from my arms and held the knife to his throat. He screamed and I tried to run to him but I was held fast.

"Stop it! Please! I'll do anything, just PLEASE!" I sobbed, looking up at Aro for any sign of forgiveness. He was looking over at the Cullen's. I looked too and they were staring back shocked. Remains of some of the guard stood around them but they were surrounded and had stopped fighting. Cam stood holding Renessmee, her captor dead at his feet.

He looked at me, despair and pain in his eyes. He took a few steps toward me but a member of the guard stepped toward him threateningly. "Why are you doing this?" Cam asked, glaring at Aro.

"The question." Edward breathed. The sound of his voice, sent a wave of emotions through me and if it was possible for me to break into any smaller pieces I would've. "When you asked us to join you, it was then wasn't it? You want us to join you or you kill Bella?"

Aro smiled and clapped his hands. "Correction. _wanted. _You made your decision, now you just have to suffer the consequences. He turned back to the guard holding Masen. "Continue." He commanded.

"No!' Alice shouted. "We'll join you, just leave them alone. " Aro turned back to them surprise crossed his face.

"No matter what you try to bargain, Bella Swan will die." Caius's voice was so cold and final dread filled me again. There was no way out of this.

"Yes," Aro murmured but I saw that he was turning the idea over in his head. "Let's try the idea out."

"What?" Caius hissed.

"One mission. We'll let Edward and Alice here help carry it out. If they succeed I might consider the girl living. Might."

"You can't be-"

"Peace, brother." Aro interrupted Caius. He turned to the Alice and Edward for their answer. Alice had probably seen far enough in the future to make the decision already. They nodded and Aro clapped his hands and smiled, satisfied

"Now, who's hungry?" Most of the people- vampires- left the room except for a few guards that watched the Cullen's warily. Cam wasted no time getting to me and Masen. I fell into his arms and he hugged me with no intentions of ever letting go.

"Oh, Cam!" I sighed into his shirt. "I missed you."

"But what about-"

"We can talk about it later, when we're...alone." Cam picked up my meaning and registered the unwanted presence still in the room. The Cullen's. Or more specifically, Edward. They'd been watching our small reunion with no comment and when we turned to face them Carlisle stepped forward opening his mouth to say something. Before he could I ran and threw my arms around him.

He gaped in surprise but returned my hug. I stepped back and smiled sheepishly blushing. "I missed you." I explained. "And you too Esme. You've always been my family." I hugged her and she hugged me tightly, "Can't breathe!" I gasped and she let me go smiling.

I hugged all of them, even Rosalie who seemed warmer towards me. But I ignored Edward, he tried to talk to me twice but I turned away from him each time. I introduced them to Cam and Masen, Renessmee had fallen asleep in Cam's arms.

"Such a beautiful family, Bella!" Esme gushed. Alice had quickly fallen in love with Masen and was holding him as he played some game with Emmett. I smiled and blushed, "I should get them to bed, it's been a long day." Alice reluctantly handed Masen over and Cam, who'd been quiet except to introduce himself. We said our goodnights and I showed Cam to my room. I'd completely forgotten about the werewolves until I entered my room. Jacob was pacing my room looking agitated. The others must have still been in the rooms they'd been given.

"What happened?" Jacob demanded as soon as he saw me. I waved a hand at him for him to quiet down, then laid Masen down in the bed. After Cam had Renessmee settled I shooed them into the hallway closing the door. "Jacob this is, Cam." I wrapped my arms through his and rested my head on his shoulder as I said it to let Jacob know that we were okay again. "Cam this is, my lifelong friend. Jacob. I'll tell you everything later, kay?" Cam slapped Jacob on the shoulder and smiled.

"Heard a lot about you from Bella. Thanks for taking care of her before when..." I winced and shuffled uncomfortably when I remembered the first time Edward had left me in high school. I was always being rescued wasn't I?

"No problem." Jacob smirked "She needs 24/7 watch anyway." I aimed a kick at him but missed and almost lost my balance but Cam caught me holding back his laughter except for a chuckle. I glared at both of them then sighed. Too tired for much more tonight.

"So what happened in there? Their were guards at every door and we couldn't get in." The mood quickly turned sober and I frowned my eyes drifting to the ground.

"They tried to kill me, and Masen and Renessmee." Jacob stared from Cam to me, disbelief in his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

Cam nodded clenching his jaw. "Edward and Alice made a deal with them, but I don't think it'll hold. Aro's after Bella no matter what." Jacob nodded contemplating the words

"We need a plan." He finally said. "To keep Bella and your kids safe. In case he finds another way to get at Bella."

"I'm right here." I said annoyed. "And I can protect myself." They both shot me disbelieving looks and I sighed. "Damn supernatural men." I muttered under my breath, but I forgot about their supernatural hearing and they both burst out in laughter.

"You can sleep in the hallway!" I told Cam and pulled out from under his arm, closing the room door firmly. He followed me in after saying goodnight to Jacob and joined me on the bed, where i was watching our kids sleep.

"I was serious about sleeping in the hallway." I told him without looking up.

"I'm going." He said a smile in his voice. "But you owe me an explanation."

"About wha-, oh." I reached over to smooth Masen's hair and sighed. "You only did it to protect me. It was true I hated... anything supernatural, for awhile. And it wouldn't have been easy for you to approach me with the fact that you weren't human. I understand why you didn't tell me. And I could never stop loving you, so it wasn't that hard to forgive you." I faced him and managed a weak smile. "I want to be with you forever." He pulled me close and sighed contentedly.

"And I'll love you forever." I don't remember falling asleep, but I didn't care, because I was in Cam's arms again.

/ / / / / / /

I woke up suddenly nearly falling out of bed as somehow I'd rolled to the edge of the bed. Masen and Renessmee had worked themselves in between me and Cam and were lying haphazardly on the bed. I pulled the blanket back over them and slid out of bed. A creak in the hallway set my heart off and I hurried to the door and looked out.

But there was no one there. "Get a grip Bella." I muttered to myself and turned around, running right into Edward. I stifled a scream as I fell to the ground. But then I wasn't falling anymore, I was in his arms, too close to him. I tried to push him away and his arms dropped to his sides, his shoulders dropping in defeat.

"So you hate me." It wasn't a question, I looked away and crossed my arms, biting my lip. I was angry at him, I did hate him. But I was too tired, and had much bigger problems at the moment. The sight of him just made me tired.

"Get out, Edward." I sighed trying to walk past him back to my bed. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Just talk to me, please Bella." He begged,

"Get your hands off me!" My shout was harsh and loud in the quiet and I winced turning to look at the bed, but everyone was still sleeping.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much." He continued, he didn't show any sign of letting me go until I responded. My shield was no use either since he was touching me.

"Because you left me! But you couldn't just stop there, could you Edward? You had to leave me completely alone! Your family had _nothing_ to do with it! You just pulled them into this mess. Your a selfish monster and can't believe I ever loved you!"

"I was protecting you!" Edward said desperately he was gripping my arms so hard it was painful and I tried to pull away.

"Well you didn't do a good job. You leaving just left me open to the enemies I have _because_ of you. Now let me go!" I tried to pull away again but I was stuck.

"No, Bella I can't let you go. I still love you, I'll always love you." I avoided looking in his eyes, I knew if I did I would be lost. I couldn't think when I stared into his eyes. And this was a fight I needed to win.

"Well I don't love you Edward. Not anymore, and I don't need you to protect me." Only part of that was true, but I wasn't' about to let him have the satisfaction of knowing I _did_ still love him. Even after all the crap he put me through, I couldn't erase the part of me that would always belong to him.

"You do love me. I know you do, Bella please..." his voice broke and his head hung in defeat. "Please."

"Get out, Edward. I'm done with you." He flinched and his hands loosened around my arms. But then he gripped my chin pulling it up so I was staring in his eyes.

"I need you Bella? Don't you get that? I can't be happy if your not in my life. I can't live without you any longer. Bella please take me back. I'm begging you." He shook me as if to get the point through and I gasped unused to him forgetting how fragile I was compared to him.

"Edward, stop! Your hurting me!" Tears budded in my eyes and I blinked them away.

"Let her go." Cam was suddenly by my side, no sign of sleepiness in his voice. "I said let her go." He pushed Edward away from me and Edward stumbled back.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean..."

"Get out." Cam growled, Edward looked between us before disappearing through the doorway.

"Why couldn't I do that?" I muttered.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked, I nodded and rubbed the bruises that were already forming on my arms. They were imprints of his fingers. Cam saw me cover my arms and pulled my hand away looking the bruises. "Did he do this to you?"

"Cam- "

"Just tell me, did he do this?" I nodded and looked away, for some reason I felt ashamed. I couldn't protect myself at all, could I? "I'll be right back." He told me.

"Cam!" I turned to grab is arm but he was already out the door.

"Mommy?" Masen sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. "Where's daddy?"

"He went out for awhile, honey. Go back to sleep." I kissed him on his forehead and hummed songs until I was sure he was asleep. Then hurried to look for Cam.

**_Edward POV_**

I slammed by door and sank to the ground, covering my face. Bella was right, I was a monster. I'd hurt her, and I just kept hurting her. I was no good for her, but I couldn't stay away. I heard my family worrying about me, they sat in the common room talking quietly, trying to decide who would come in to comfort me.

I didn't want to be comforted, I wanted Bella. I needed her. And I know me leaving her was really bad, but Bella was strong, I know she is. And she selfless too, so she couldn't hate me so much unless I did something to hurt someone else she cared about. I just didn't know who.

A door nearby slammed and I heard a commotion outside in the common room.

"Where is he?" I knew that voice. That man Cam, who took my Bella from me. What if he was trying to convince Bella I was no good for her? I quickly dismissed that thought. Bella was stubborn and couldn't be easily swayed, she couldn't be brain washed that easily.

My door burst open and he strode in, dragging me off the floor by my collar. "How dare you?" he snarled. I was flying across the room and hit the wall, pieces of stone crumbling to the ground. Anger flared through me and I stood up lunging at him. His hand caught me in my face and I fell to the ground. "You keep your hands off of Bella. If you hurt her again, I swear I'll rip you limb from limb."

"I didn't-" I started to protest,

"Save it, I saw what you did to her. She doesn't want you, and you can't handle it. Hitting her won't solve anything!" I heard Esme gasp from the doorway and my eyes widened in shock.

"I never hit her!" I growled leaping to my feet "I would never hit Bella."

"Then explain the bruises that appeared on her arm!" I flinched and fell silent. I'd lost control for one second. One second and Bella had payed the price. "You stay away from her." My family backed up to let him through and he strode out the room, leaving me to face the wrath of my family.

Rosalie scoffed and returned to the coach, Emmett looked uncomfortable a shuffled from foot to foot. Alice looked at me in disbelief. And I couldn't even bear to look at how Esme and Carlisle saw me now.

"I didn't hit her." I said, "I just...lost control for a second, but I didn't...I would never..."

"Edward, son, maybe it would be best if you stayed away from Bella for awhile." Carlisle said gently.

"But Carlisle I didn't-"

"Just for a little while." Esme assured me. "Their family is going through a lot and we've only just got her back. Let's not make any more trouble." I turned away from them and didn't answer.

"Edward, promise us you'll stay away from her." I knew I would, I wouldn't be as selfish to put the relationship Bella had with my family in jeopardy. I nodded and I could pratically feel the relief my family felt. My door closed but Alice stayed in the room. We stood there, not saying a word for awhile.

"What were you thinking Edward?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, pacing the length of my room.

"I don't know, I thought maybe I got a chance to talk to her she would... take me back." I muttered leaning against the bed post and knocking my head rhythmically.

"Really, Edward. She's in a relationship with another man! Have five hundred years on this earth not been enough time to know where you're going to far?" Alice asked, exasperated. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. It would have been funny if I wasn't such a mess.

"For Bella it's never too far."

"Listen to yourself! Your basically saying if you can't have her no one can. Don't you want her to be happy?" I didn't answer, because I knew what it would lead to. "Edward."

"Of course I do, Alice!' I shouted.

"Then let her be happy!"

"That's easy for you to say. You get to be friends with Bella again. But I'll never get to be her boyfriend. I can never hold her again, or tell her how much she means to me. I'll never be able to..." I covered my face and cursed whoever made it so that vampires couldn't cry. I wanted to cry my heart out right now. I wanted to have Bella in imy arms. I wanted to tell her how I felt. I wanted to be with her again. But most of all I didn't want her to hate me.

"Just wait Edward." Alice said softly.

"Why? You can see what happens can't you? Do I ever get her back?" I sobbed.

"In a way, you do." She sighed and gave me a hug before leaving me alone to my own thoughts.

**_Bella POV_**

I sighed and leaned against the wall, tired from the days events. The sun would be coming up soon and I'd barely slept. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway but it was too dim for my weak human eyes to pick up anything. "Cam?" I called out.

"Yea." His weary answer floated down the hallway to me and I ran to him throwing myself into his arms.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I stepped back and looked him over, but everything looked fine.

"Nothing, it's taken care of, he won't hurt you again. Let's go back to bed." I nodded, too tired to press the matter any further. Maybe another time.

_Few Hours Later_

"Mom."

"Mmm."

"Moooom"

"Mmm!"

"Mommy!"

"MOM!"

"What is it Masen!"

"Hi." I sat up a glare ready and everything when I saw Emmett cracking up at the doorway. He high fived Masen and held his sides with laughter.

"The kid's a natural!" He howled. I threw a pillow at him and fell back onto the bed closing my eyes.

"Aww, don't get mad!" Emmett pleaded.

"I'm not mad Emmett, just tired." I explained.

"Well I'll take these kids of your arm, so you two can...sleep." I heard the double meaning in his words but decided to ignore him and rolled over, drifting back to my peaceful sleep. I woke up again at a more reasonable time and took a shower, before searching for my family. Cam was still sleeping so I gave him a quick kiss before I left.

I found them in the dining hall, all the Cullen's watching my children in fascination. It made me uneasy, since I was scared one of them would make the connection between Edward and Masen. But I didn't want to act weird and make them suspicious. As soon as I sat a plate of food- cooked - was set in front of me. I was about to dig in before I saw no one else was eating.

Or I mean, my children. Masen usually ate at least two plates before he was ready to begin his day. "They already ate, dear." Esme explained, seeing my hesitation. "Go ahead and eat." Masen nodded in agreement but his mouth was full, since he was sipping something from a bottle.

"What is that?" I asked, he shrugged and continued drinking.

"Let me see." Emmett looked uneasy when he took the cup from Masen and handed it to me.

"What?" I asked, I pried to lid of and gasped dropping the cup from my hand. A white marble hand whipped out and caught the cup of blood before it spilled on the Persian rug. "Is that..." I couldn't finish my sentence and shook my head.

"He just started drinking it." Emmett apologized "I didn't know he would like it. Why's he drinking blood anyway? I thought Cam was human." A wave of relief washed over me. Emmett hadn't even considered that this child couldn't be Cam's and that was good. Because then he'd think it was...

"How old is Masen, Bella?" Rosalie asked from across the table. I stared at her. Did she figure it out? I ran through the calculations in my head. FIve years since they left, so I couldn't say he was five. That would be impossible.

"He's three." I answered.

"Pretty big for a three year old." She quipped, I shrugged and turned away.

"No, Cam's not completely human, Emmett." I said, continuing our conversation from before.

"Really? What is he exactly?" Carlisle inquired, taking sudden interest in our topic of conversation.

"We're not really sure." I confessed. "The ratio of vampire to human isn't really that clear." Carlisle murmured something to himself and nodded. Masen stared at me but didn't say anything. Not for the first time, I was thankful he knew why I lied to the Cullen's about him so much.

I stared at my breakfast, suddenly not hungry. I pushed it away and stood. Renessmee fussed and reached for me and I picked her up from Esme's arms. "She needs to be changed" I told Esme, who nodded and smiled looking at Renessmee with adoration. I saw the flicker of jealousy cross Rosalie's face and I remember how much she had wanted children of her own.

"Would you like to, Rosalie?" Rosalie looked at me surprised before jumping up and taking Renessmee, her smile was so genuine and beautiful I was stunned for a second.

"Thank you, Bella!" She gushed. I smiled and nodded and sat back down where Masen was staring at me, sipping his cup.

"What?" I asked smiling. His bangs had grown and nearly covered his eyes, and for some reason him staring at me, sipping a cup of blood, made me want to laugh. He shook his head slowly and then I really did laugh in which he joined in on. He started to float again but I grabbed his hand and squeezed reminded him where we were. Emmett's eyes were wide and he looked between us, but no one else had noticed Masen's slip up. I stared at Emmett pleading him to stay quiet and turned to engage in a conversation with Esme and Alice.

"Bella can we talk?" Emmett whispered so no one else would hear. I stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, Emmett handed Masen to Esme and I followed him out far enough away from the dining hall so his family wouldn't hear. "What just went on in there Bella? Cam doesn't have powers like Masen. And your's isn't that... what's going on?"

I sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Cam isn't Masen's father." I finally confessed.

"W-what? Then who is?" Emmett asked. I stared at him pointedly without saying anything. "That not possible Bella!" Emmett denied.

"I've only been with one other person, Emmett." I said irritatedly.

"Are you going to tell him? He needs to know."

"He doesn't need to know anything! As soon as he left me I stopped being his business."

"That's not fair to him Bella." Emmett pleaded.

"Fair?" I cried. "Don't start that on me Emmett! Was it fair that he left me _pregnant _and with no way to contact him for help?" Emmett had no answer to that and I sighed rubbing my face. "Please, try to keep this to yourself Emmett. I know how hard it is to keep secrets from your family, but I'm just not ready to tell them yet. And Masen isn't to fond of Edward, so Edward really wouldn't be a father either way."

Emmett nodded and we went back to the dining hall. I was laughing at a joke Masen was trying to tell me, emphasis on trying since Emmett kept interrupting him. When Demetri walked into the hall. Everyone fell silent but he ignored them staring right at me. I stood up and pushed away my chair.

"What?" I asked, he looked at me as if it was only by immense self control he wasn't killing me right now. Which was probably exactly what he was trying not to do.

"Aro has requested your presence." Carlisle started to say something but Demetri interrupted him. "He says we will return the girl...unharmed." I followed him through the door, looking over my shoulder at Masen and Renessmee before me turned the corner and they were gone.

**_Edward POV_**

I sat in the nearby hallway, listening to her sweet voice. He beautiful laugh. I couldn't go any further than this in case she caught sight of me. I wasn't allowed to. Since my family was in there with her I had no one to talk to or to distract me. I wanted to see her children too, I'd dreamed we'd have children one day. But I knew it could never happen. Still I could dream.

I saw Emmett and Bella pass by my hall quickly and was about to follow them, but decided against it. She deserved her privacy. After a few minutes they came back and Emmett glanced at me before entering the hall again.

Demetri passed me with barely a glance and entered the hall, after a brief discussion I felt more than heard him leave with Bella. Then I realized I needed to move since they were coming my way. I hurried around the corner and down the hallway through the other entrance into the dining hall. "Edward!" Emmett bellowed and everyone turned to face me.

Rosalie was holding Bella's little girl and Emmett had her son in his lap.. He was glaring at me and I did a double take turning back to stare at him again. He didn't break his gaze and suddenly I was burning. I was on fire and I was dying. A scream ripped from my mouth and I fell to the ground. Gripping my head, in some part of my head I knew I was just hallucinating but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Edward!' Then it was over and my family was surrounding me. I quickly recovered and stood shakily to my feet.

"I'm okay." I sat, but my voice betrayed me, shaking slightly.

"Sit down." Esme ordered me, handing me a cup of blood. Vegetarian. I drank and instantly felt better.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me. I didn't answer but stared at the little boy, he crossed his arms and glared at me. The threat clear in his eyes. Carlisle followed my gaze and his eyes went wide.

"Did he...?" Carlisle stood up and started pacing. "Is that possible?"

"What?" Alice asked confused "What is it Carlisle?"

"Did you see this happening Alice?" Carlisle asked, Alice paused and shook her head.

"I cant see anything clearly with those werewolves so close." Alice murmured. Carlisle nodded and ran his hand through his hair. I saw Emmett looking guilty and finding sudden interest in the table.

"You know something." I accused him, he stayed quiet not meeting my gaze.

"Emmett." Rosalie's voice sounded dangerous. Emmett stood up quickly knocking his chair over.

"It's really hot in here. Does anyone else feel hot?" Emmett said nervously looking at anything but me.

"Emmett don't be stupid." Jasper said rolling his eyes. "Just tell us what's going on."

"I...can't" Emmett confessed.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms, giving him a look that said _this-better-be-a-good-reason-cause-i'm-about-to-smack-you-to-hell-and-back. _

"I promised Bella I wouldn't." His words caught everybody by surprise and I sat back with a frown.

"Of course." I muttered.

"I don't like you." The little boy hissed at me, everyone looked at him surprised.

"And why not?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "I never did anything to you."

"Edward!" Esme scolded me.

"You hurt my mom, that's enough for me to hate you. " He answered, the facade fell away from him and I saw that he was much older than five. Mentally anyway.

"Let's go play in the garden!" Alice said cheerfully dragging the kids from the room. I slumped into my chair and sighed.

"At least we know her whole family hates me." I groaned.

"Oh, Edward, don't be like that." Esme pleaded reaching for my shoulder. I shrugged her off and stood up leaving the hall. I didn't want to be here and Bella was coming back anyway. I found myself roaming the streets of Italy reminiscing on the days with Bella. With every thought my heart (did I have one?) grew colder. The Edward everyone knew drew further away from the world.

What was left was a shell, a cold lifeless shell that forgot the meaning of emotion. I didn't care for anything anymore. I'd truly lost Bella and everyone had come to terms with it except for me. The only reason I was still alive was Esme would be too upset if I killed myself. Now, after I lost it, I realized what the meaning of life is.

Love.

I wandered back in to the castle and ended up in the common room where all our guest rooms connected.

"Edward?" Esme called from the couch where everyone was watching some show. The children weren't here. I looked at her with cold lifeless eyes and her words died in her throat. I turned away and entered my room shutting the door and wallowing in my misery.

**Now I need your help. Review and answer these questions: **

** Bella live or die? First you guys decide that. Then we can cover how later. Or I will. I just don't know if I should let her live yet. Aro really wants her to die. **

**2.) I don't know who Bella should end up with Cam or Edward. Personally I don't like Edward. But who knows? Maybe everyone will vote Edward.**

**3.) WHAT THE HELL IS ARO GOING TO SAY TO BELLA? Any ideas are welcome.**

**4.) What mission are Edward and Bella going to assist Aro and the royal guard on? **

**ANSWER ANY OF THESE QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW OR JUST SAY STUFF THAT I SHOULD FIX / CHANGE / ADD, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I CAN'T WRITE CHAPTER 8 UNTIL SOME OF THESE QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED SO PLEASE HELP!.**


End file.
